Seeking Comfort
by animefor
Summary: Naruto has lived a life full of abuse from his father Mark. From being beaten to being forced to drinking acid Naruto has been though it all and just wants out. One night his brother Kiba comes to visit and decides to take matters into his own hands. No Yao! as of yet; but I do hint at it.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! Here is a new story for me. I just thought about writing this with everything going on in my life recently. Please enjoy it!

I sat there in my living room, my dad who was supposed to be home more than a hour ago still had yet to come home. I really didn't care when he got home because then he would just start beating me for being up too late or some other reason. It was just the fact that he said he would be home an hour ago and yet again can't seem to get home on time, he will probably come home drunk and he wont be able to get my heart medication that I need to take every night, I have already gone without it for three days. A half hour passed, I sighed getting up from where I was sitting and walked to my room, I was done waiting for my dad to get home, maybe when he got home he would just go to bed and not have to come into my room and then check if I was asleep or not. Walking back to my room I turned the light off and made sure the TV was off as well. Once in the hall I turned left to go into my room. My room was the cleanest room of the house. By room I mean the bed rooms, the rest of the house was clean as it was my job to make sure everything was clean should my dad ever bring home some friends of his. I walked over to my bed, my bed was the only place I felt safe, well and if my brother was home. He hadn't been home in a while. After he turned eighteen he moved out of the house because he didn't want to stay with my father. I don't blame him now but at the time I thought he was the meanest person for leaving me a lone with my father. Now I see that he was only getting away from him. I got on my bed and closed my eyes. It hurt to lay down on my bed because of what my dad did to me the night before, it was hurting so bad I started to cry, also the fact that I was way under weight didn't help my problem any.

The next time I woke up I felt someone shaking my shoulder. It was amazing that I fell asleep. I didn't open my eyes and pretended not to be awake. Sometimes my dad would try to get me to wake up and then punish me for waking up in the middle of the night. The hand shaking my shoulder didn't stop, it was gentle to. Most times my dad would be rough when shaking my shoulder so I would be sure to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head up. The room was still dark; I had to wait for my eyes to adjust first. Once I could see better I looked up, a smile found it's way across my face, there in front of me was my big brother. I couldn't stop tears from falling from my face, it had been such a long time since I had seen him and just seeing him broke my heart, it made me forget that I lived with my father.

"Hey bro, how are you?" He said his voice happy.

I shook my head, I didn't want to answer all I wanted was for him to hold me. I lifted my arms up, I could hear him sigh. I knew he wasn't mad at me or annoyed either, he was mad at my father. Whenever I was like this it meant my father did something. My brother lifted me up and held me close. After picking me up and holding me close to him he sat down on my bed. Everything was quit for a few minutes until his voice broke the silence.

"Was it as bad as normal?" He asked. Still not wanting to speak I only nodded.

"Hey Naruto, I can't really see you well in the dark, I need you to talk for me okay." My brother said rubbing my back.

I now had tears falling from my eyes again. They fell from my face one after another, each tear represented all the pain that I felt towards my father. After a few minutes of crying I finally spoke.

"Yes." I cried out, it hurt to talk; my dad would also make me drink something that made it really hurt to talk so I wouldn't tell anyone what my father did to me. I heard my brother sigh again.

My brother got up and walked over, turning on the light and then walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey Bro, does it hurt to talk? Your voice doesn't sound that good."

More tears feel from my face, I gave a slow nod.

I felt Kiba tighten his grip around me. I could tell he was really worried about me.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to go get a change of cloths, and something else you might want to sleep with."

I got a confused look on my face, and then I spoke. "W… why?" my face instantly changed to pain.

"Don't try to talk, you will just make your voice worse; I am going to have you stay at my place for a while, I don't want you staying with your dad anymore."

I started to shake, I couldn't control it I felt really scared. What if my dad called the cops on Kiba for taking me?

"Naruto, it's going to be okay, I am going to call a friend so I can get permission to take you out of this place, so just get ready and I will hold you again okay?" Kiba asked.

I nodded, getting up from Kiba's lap and walking over to my drawers and getting some cloths of out them. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be staying as his house for but I was hoping I would never have to come back here. I looked over and saw Kiba on the phone. He always carried his cell phone with him, I smiled. I was beyond happy right now I couldn't believe that I was going to get to leave this place. After a few minutes I got everything I wanted in a pile. I looked over and saw Kiba was off the phone. I felt more tears falling from my face; these weren't tears of pain, but tears of happiness. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I walked over to him he picked me up. I winced a little; he looked at me and then set me back down.

"Naruto, I'm going to take your shirt off." Again I started to shake, I didn't want him to see what my father had done to me. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, it's alright, I just want to see how bad whatever your father did is, please let me take your shirt off." His voice was so clam and caring. Once again I broke into tears he was being so nice to me and I wasn't use to it. I nodded tears now pouring down my face; my entire shirt was getting soaked with all my salty tears. I lifted my arms up as Kiba started to life my shirt off my body. He got about half way and then I yelped.

"Naruto? Why did you yelp?"

I shook my head; even more tears were falling from my face. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me but more and more tears found there way down my face. Kiba let my shirt fall and looked over, blood started to form around a part of my shirt on my lower left side. The shirt was now stuck to my body.

"Naruto, what did he do to you?"

I shook my head, I wanted to tell him so bad, but I could talk, it hurt so much.

All right, well I got permission to take you out if here, so even if he shows up to try and stop me by law he has to let you come with me. I am going to take you up to the hospital right after we get you out of here; I want to see what that ass of a father did to you. I could only nod.

Kiba slowly picked me up and held me close to him again, not close enough to hurt me like last time. He then walked over to the bed and picked up everything I had wanted to take with me. We walked out of my room, closing the door behind us then we were now in the front room. On our way over to the door we heard the door handle turn. My heart almost stopped, I continued to cry fearing that my dad was going to be to Kiba for coming to get me and what he would do to me after. The door slowly opened, Kiba held me close, closer than he head ever before. It felt like was suffocating me with how close he was holding me. The door continued to open slowly, Kiba dropped the cloths, and reached behind him grabbing something, I couldn't see what it was I was guessing it was his knife that is always carried. Once the door was open all the way I heard him sigh this made me slightly relax, he reached back behind him and put the item away.

"Saske, I told you to stay in the car." Kiba said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just got bored of waiting in the car."

"It's alright, mind helping me get the cloths of teddy bear I dropped?" Kiba asked.

"Sure." Saske replied happily. Saske was about my age, he was a little bit bigger than me which I am guessing was around how I was supposed to be as I was so underweight. Saske picked up the cloths off the floor and the bear.

"Thanks Saske, lets get going back to the car." Saske nodded. The three of us walked out to the car. Both Kiba and myself didn't look back. I was happy once again, happy that I never had to live with my father ever again.

**Well, thoughts? I just thought of re-writing this. It has changed a lot so far. It's a very emotional story. Please review, fav and follow. The more of each I get the faster I update. It lets me know people are reading it. Also PM me if you have any questions. I answer them in the same day or at least try to. **


	2. Hospital Trip

**Didn't get as many reviews from this last chapter as I would have hoped. Maybe this chapter I'll get more? I like getting reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter is a little graphic near the end. This is where the Teen rating comes in. I changed my writing style a little for this chapter. Tell me how you like it in a review please. I'm trying to use more detail where possible.**

We were now on the way to the hospital. My father lived as far out of town as possible so going places took a while. Sometimes it was nice not having my father home for a few hours but sometimes like this when we had to go somewhere in a hurry it was a pain. I looked out the window; we passed many signs, and a lot of farmland. I shuttered when I heard a voice.

"So Naruto, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said with a smile holding out his hand. I slowly turned shaking a little while gazing over at him. I was leaning up against the door; to say I was a little scared would be a huge understatement. I was more like anxious, worried and horrified all at the same time. Slowly I raised my hand and shook it. Sasuke looked at me confused.

"Sasuke, he can't talk right now, whatever he father did to him it makes it really hurt to talk so for now I have him not talking. And also he doesn't know you, so he is probably really scared." Kiba stated.

"Oh okay daddy." Sasuke said happily. It appeared that he was always happy, at least the few minutes I have known him so far.

We drove for a few more minutes and then Kiba pulled over, my shaking grew worse and even more noticeable. Not really sure where we were at that moment, the last time I was in a car was with my dad and he made me get out and walk. Us stopping brought back all those memories of my father.

"_Naruto, I said get out!" my father's voice boomed. I had opened my mouth once again. It didn't take much to set him off. I continued to look up at my father in shock. This was the first time he had ever told me to get out of the car in the middle of nowhere. Normally he would just wait till we got home and inside the house and then beat me. Not sure what I preferred. I got out of the car and slammed the door. I wasn't allowed to wear a seat belt in the car because we didn't have any in the back seat and when a cop would pull us over my father would always say I hid it and get me into trouble._

I was brought back by a hand on my shoulder. Cringing I looking over and saw it was Sasuke's. For some strange reason my shaking started to stop just by his soft gentle hand touching my shoulder. It sent a sharp warm feeling down my spine and into my stomach. This feeling, I liked it, it was new but what was it? He gave me a smile and then Kiba turned back to us.

"Sasuke, I forgot I was supposed to meet your mom tonight, mind texting her for me telling her I won't be able to, that I am taking my brother to the hospital?" Kiba asked reaching into his pocket and taking out his cell, Sasuke nodded Sasuke took with a smile.

"Is he always happy?" I thought to myself. Kiba looked around to make sure no one was coming and then continued to drive to the hospital. I looked out the window on the entire way there. I had never been to this part of town before. There were so many new sights that I had never seen. We passed by a few places that had a lot of wood. If my throat didn't hurt so much right now I might have asked Kiba what they were. There were a lot of trees forming all around us; they were all starting to lose their leaves. Each of the different colors amazed me. They appear so vibrant, all the yellows, gold's and purples appeared to mix together in a seamless pattern.

~ At the hospital:

We walked into the hospital; I was in Kiba's arms while Sasuke walked beside us. I couldn't walk that well from whatever my father did to my lower left side where my shirt was stuck. Walking into the waiting room it was nearly empty. There was almost no one there at this hour of night. I was surprised they were open. Me having never been in a hospital in my entire life since birth. Kiba walked over to the waiting room and sat me down on a chair. The waiting room had many chairs in it. There were many signs everywhere. Some signs read "No Smoking" which if I were with my dad, would not obey them. The other signs read "No Cell Phones" and "Watch your children". Kiba sat me down on a chair, it was the closet chair he could find that was close to the counter. I looked up at him and my shaking returned. He sighed.

"Naruto, I'm going over to the desk to check you in, I'll be back alright?" I gave a shy nod and continued to shake. Sasuke sat down next to me, I looked over, and his smile was on his face like it always was. He nice, calm caring smile. He placed a hand on my shoulder. Against my better judgment I leaned my head against his shoulder, I was surprised when he didn't push my head away but started running his fingers through my hair. It was amazing how they gently touched each strand of hair. It was strange; when Sasuke's hands touched any part of me that same warm feeling crossed my body. This new feeling was overwhelming me I had never felt this before. This new, strange feeling like a drug that you wanted to take that you were addicted to. I had never felt this feeling, this unknown feeling that I never wanted to go away… what could it be?

Kiba walked over to the counter were a woman was sitting. Her face was like a rock, no change in emotion what so ever. Kiba had to stand there for a good five minutes before the woman looked up. She had brown eyes, brown hair; she was wearing a floral top with blue jeans and high heels.

"Can I help you?" The woman almost snapped.

"Yes, I want to check my brother in, he needs to see a doctor as soon as possible."

"Alright, I need his insurance card"

Kiba sighed.

"That's the thing, I am not sure about who that is, I don't live with him anymore so I… The woman interrupted Kiba.

"If you don't have that info I can't help you, and I suggest you take him else where."

Kiba's faced dropped. This wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear. Then again the local hospital wasn't known for their hospitality.

"Please, a lot has happened to him."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing that I can do without his insurance card."

A few more tears fell from Kiba's face. Soon a few more people came into the hospital with a few more kids. I looked over at Kiba and saw he had tears falling from his face. I wiggled out of Sasuke's grip and slowly walked over to Kiba. Walking wasn't that easy because of my side, so I was more like limping over to him. After I somehow managed to get over to him slowly I tugged on his shirt, looking down. Kiba looked down at me. Slowly he picked me up, rubbing against the sore part on my side causing me to yelp. The woman looked over the desk at me, pain filling my face.

Her face softened.

"Alright, let me him up in the system, what's his first and last name?"

Kiba looked over at the woman a little shocked but smiled his tears slowly coming to a stop. "His first name is Naruto and his last name is Uzumaki."

The woman nodded and turned to her computer. She spent a few minutes looking at the computer and for all I knew she could be playing a computer game.

"Alright, I see that he does not have an account in our system, so he has never had any type of insurance." The woman said looking up at Kiba.

Kiba gave a nod. "I didn't expect him to, his father doesn't believe in it and doesn't think his son will ever need to go to the hospital or any kind of doctor, heck I'd be surprised if he has had any shots before."

"Alright, since he doesn't have insurance he is going to need to pay for this out of his pocket or a guardian will have to pay for it."

Kiba nodded. "I'm his guardian at the moment, how much will it be or is it to soon to know?"

"It's a little soon, we need to know what type of service he is going to need before we can get a price, but right now don't worry about that, just try to keep him calm and a doctor will be with him as soon as one of them is free."

Kiba nodded and walked back over to Sasuke and myself. Kiba picked me up, I rested my head against his shoulder as he sat down putting both arms around me, and I got that strange feeling again, that warm feeling inside my stomach. I couldn't tell what that feeling was; it was a warm feeling inside my stomach that traveled to my heart. It made me want to cry. A few tears feel from my face again, soon I found Kiba rocking me, back and forth, I just let my tears fall from my face, I didn't care if anyone saw me, I was just enjoying being held by my big brother and knowing that he would never hurt me like my father did. Every few minutes Kiba would ask how I was doing, of course I didn't talk but I nodded if I was doing okay or shook my head if something was wrong. A few people came into the waiting room. They all were bringing in kids for some reason or another. The mom would wait with the kids while the dad would check them in. All the moms looked over at us. I could tell they were concern for me and some might have been wondering if the person who was holding me did the stuff to me. We had to wait for what felt like hours and then I heard a voice, the voice was serious, and I kept my head against Kiba's shoulder, fearing it was my dad. Kiba turned around and sighed and made me look at him.

"Alright Naruto, we are going to go back to the doctors room now, I will come back with you but they may ask me to leave, if they need me to leave please try to understand and that I will just be out here waiting." I gave a nod with tears falling from my face. Kiba got up and walked back to the room, Sasuke stayed out in the waiting room, playing with some toys. The walk back to the doctor's room was long. We had to walk down a long hallway and make a few turns. Soon we came to a room where there was a bed that was high up off the ground, it had paper on it with a pillow under the paper. There was also a smaller seat close to the door. Kiba sat down on the smaller seat and the doctor took his chair.

"Alright, so this is Naruto Uzumaki?" The doctor asked. Kiba gave a nod.

"Alright, so if I may ask what appears to be the problem? His father said he was always healthy and so he never had to come in here."

Kiba shook his head. "His father was lying. His father beats him at home."

"I see."

Kiba nodded. "I came by to visit tonight and his father wasn't home, not sure how long he had been out for but when I came over I found Naruto in his bed, it took me a few minutes to get him to wake up, after he saw me he wanted to be held. Whenever he did this I knew his father had done something to him, after holding him for a while I asked him if whatever his father did to him was as bad as last time. At first he didn't want to talk but I managed to get him to and I knew something was wrong. His voice was all crackly and didn't sound right."

"Alright, can you have him talk for me?" The doctor asked. Kiba gave a nod and made me look at him.

"Naruto, I need you to talk okay? The doctor needs to hear you talk to find out what's wrong with your voice." Kiba said with a comforting smile. I looked up at Kiba and started shaking again. Talking hurt so much I started to shake my head back and forth slowly.

"I know it hurts Naruto, I really need you to talk so the doctor can find out what your father did."

I continued to shake my head. I didn't want to talk, it hurt so much, but then again it would help the doctor find out what was wrong with me.

Kiba sighed.

"Naruto, please talk for one of us." Kiba said rubbing my back.

"I don't want to talk!" I screamed and instantly regretted it. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"Thanks." Kiba said putting both arms around me and kissing my forehead.

The doctor turned to his computer and put in some info. Then turned back. He looked at my pain engulfed my face.

"Alright, we need to do another test, I am almost sure what it is but I want to be sure, the test will require that he drinks something, then he is going to need to pee, that will tell me what he drank that caused this."

"Alright, I'm sure he can do that, I'm not sure when the last time he used the bathroom was." Kiba confessed.

I gave a nod. The doctor got up and walked over to a cabinet and got some liquid out. It had a black tint to it.

"_What is that dad?" I asked, the liquid didn't look like something I would want to drink. My stomach was already upset._

"_It's something that will make your stomach feel better." He said with an evil grin. I gave a nod after all, my father knew best. He pored the liquid into a cup it came out in clumps. There was some small text on the bottle, not really sure what it read but it must have been the instructions. He handed me the cup and I drank it. It went down rather slow. After a few minutes it started to burn, I clasped my throat. My father started to laugh._

"_That will teach you not to tell someone what we do in this house!" he yelled._

Kiba shaking my shoulder brought me back.

"Naruto, you okay?" Kiba asked getting even more worried after asking for the fifth time. My shaking continued, this time it hurt, a pain shot through me like an arrow. Kiba continued to hold onto me.

"Naruto, you need to drink this." The doctor said holding the cup to me. The liquid look exactly the same as what my father had me drink. I shook my head.

"Naruto, we really need you to drink this in order to find out what's wrong." Kiba said continuing to comfort me.

I shook my head, I started to shake even worse, my arms started to move on their own. Kiba struggled to control my arms. The doctor continued to hold the cup in front of me. My arms flapped around wildly and slapped the cup out of his hands. Tears feel from my face, those so familiar salty tears. Soon I noticed what I did, my stomach tightened, my tears became more rapid, my stomach started to turn, a mixture of blood and acid found it's way up my throat, I closed my eyes, tears still pouring from my face. The next thing I knew this disgusting mixture was now all over Kiba and myself. More tears fell from my face. The doctor backed up a little shocked. Despite what just happened Kiba continued to comfort me, he continued to put both arms around me and rock me, trying to get me to calm down. I was surprised that he didn't yell at me. That warm feeling, that feeling that I craved so much returned.

"Alright, I think I know what's wrong, he wont have to drink that after all, it appears that somehow he got a hold of some acid, it's known to cause a really bad sore throat, and vomiting which can happen at unexpected times like it just did." Kiba gave a nod.

"I'm going to give him a prescription that I want him to take every night, there is only going to be three pills. He needs to take one every night for three nights in a row."

"Alright, I can make sure he will take them."

"I'm guessing it won't be easy but what you might try doing is putting them in something he drinks, they dissolve in liquid. The side effects of the pills are…

'Extreme nightmares' also known as night terrors. Sometimes they can cause nightmares that feel real to the person having them. It's important he sleeps with someone he trusts, in this case you. It's just so incase he does have a nightmare you can wake him up or if he wakes up on his own and starts freaking out.

"All right, that's kind of unusual of a pill but I understand."

"The next side effect is more puking. He might start puking more than he has been. It will happen at random times during the day, or even in the night. It's important to check on him every so often, if he is sleeping during the night wake up every so often and check on him and make sure he didn't puke so he doesn't choke on it. Sometimes he will even puke blood. That is normal, so you don't need to be too concerned about it.

"Alright."

"That's about all the side effects of the pill. Do you have any questions?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nope, though if I have any is there a phone number I can call?" Kiba asked.

The doctor looked at Kiba and smiled. "Tell you what, I will give you my cell phone, so you don't have to go though the office to get to me, if something comes up please call, I can also come to your house for a visit as well. I will come to your house for free but the normal doctor bills would still apply."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, just let me know if something comes up, you can pick the pills up tomorrow at your local pharmacy."

"Alright, thanks." Kiba said with a smile. The doctor got up and walked to the door, stopping as he turned the handle.

"I'm going to go get you guys a clean T-Shirt, I don't think you want people to start staring at you because you have puke all over you." The doctor said winking. Kiba gave a smile as the doctor walked out of the door. My shaking had started to die down but still continued, like small aftershocks.

"It's alright, calm down." Kiba said continuing to comfort me. More tears fell down from my face, Kiba was being so nice to me, and he acted like nothing had happened.

"… S… sorry for th… throwing up … o… on you." I choked out.

Jade continued to rub my back. "Don't worry about it bro, you couldn't control it, it's not your fault."

I looked up at Kiba; a smile remained on his face. I was amazed how he could have a smile on his face after all that has happened. The doctor soon returned with some T-Shirts.

"Thanks." Kiba said taking the T-Shirts, then remembering what else his father had done.

"Wait." Kiba almost shouted as the doctor was closing the door.

"Yes?"

"Naruto can't take his shirt off, it's stuck to his body, whatever his father did to him made it stuck and when you try to lift it off it causes blood to form."

The doctor walked back into the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to his chair sitting down again.

"Alright, lets check on that as well, glad you remembered before you left."

"Yea, I was going to have him take off his shirt to put the new one on before we left but I remembered that he can't take his shirt off.

The doctor smiled. "Lets take a look at the damage."

Kiba let go of me, Tears started to fall from my face again, I started to shake.

"Naruto, it's alright, the doctor is just going to look alright?" Kiba said in a comforting, caring voice.

I looked at Kiba; I knew Kiba would never do anything to hurt me and I am sure he would make the doctor not do anything to hurt me… right?

I gave a hesitant nod. The doctor lifted me up and onto the table, I allowed him to lift up the right side of my shirt and he smiled at me.

"Alright, that side looks alright, there are some burses that I am going to want to investigate to make sure nothing serious happened inside." The doctor said looking over at Kiba, Kiba gave a nod.

The doctor moved over to my other side, his mood didn't change, it remained calm, and his mood helped me relax. Once at my left side the doctor slowly lifted up my shirt.

"AH!" I screamed more tears falling from my face. The doctor looked up at me, I could tell he was really confused. He turned to Kiba.

"Your sure his father did all this to him?" The doctor asked. Kiba nodded.

"Alright, after we get all this fixed, I am going to have to report his father for child abuse, I can't believe that a father would do something like this to their son."

"Good, I wasn't sure how to go about doing that, and I know it's awful, when my mom was alive he never did this to any of us, I'm not sure if it was because he wanted to be good around her or if he just didn't have that set in his mind while married to her."

"He might have developed it after your mom…" The doctor paused.

"Our mom passed away when we were kids, well I was a teenager and he was about four so really only three years ago."

The doctor nodded. "It's possible that her passing could have just shook him up so bad that the only way he could find to get past the pain was to inflict it onto someone else."

"Maybe, well I'm going to be back in a minute, I need to get something." The doctor said getting up and walking over to the door, opening the door and closing it behind him. Kiba looked over at me and smiled, his face was clear with worry. I looked over at him and gave a small smile. He had tears falling from his face. Soon the doctor returned and had a bottle in his hands, it didn't look anything like what he had before. The doctor walked over to the table with a sink and set the bottle down. He found a small cup on the counter, taking the lid off and poured some the white liquid into the small cup.

"Alright, maybe we will have more like with this than the other stuff, this will help with the pain a little so I can get your shirt off and see what's going on." The doctor said looking at me. I was a little more relaxed now than the last time. I gave a shy nod. The doctor smiled and walked over to me and handed me the cup. It smelt weird though I couldn't really describe the smell. I took the cup and swallowed everything in the cup. It had a weird taste to me, I didn't know what to make of it, and it didn't taste like anything I had ever tasted before. Within a few minutes I felt my eyes become heavy, I guessed it was because of what I took, I wanted to fight it, I didn't want to go to sleep in a strange place. Despite me fighting it my eyes slowly closed.

~ Fifteen minutes later:

I opened my eyes; my vision was blurry. Slowly my vision got better, soon I was able to see, I turned my head and saw Kiba sitting on the small seat next to the door. I smiled; glad to see that Kiba was still in the room.

"K… Kiba." I said very tiredly." My throat felt like it was on fire again. Kiba looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bro, you doing okay?" Kiba asked softly his voice warm.

I gave him a nod; still a little tired I closed my eyes again. I guess I fell asleep because the next time I woke up I was in Kiba's arms. The doctor looked over and smiled.

"Look who's awake?" He said with a smile. Kiba looked down and smiled himself.

I closed my eyes again and Kiba chuckled.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on the results from the X-ray I did to make sure nothing serious is going on." The doctor said getting up and walking out of the room. I opened my eyes and looked up at Kiba. Kiba looked down at me again and smiled. That warm feeling inside my stomach returned, it felt so weird yet it felt so right, I didn't want this feeling to ever end. A few minutes later the doctor returned.

"Well, it looks like there is some bruising on his bones, nothing's broken, it will take some time to heal but those pills I am prescribing Naruto will help with that as well."

Kiba gave a nod.

The doctor looked at Kiba. "Is there anything else that you know of that is wrong with Naruto?"

"I was wondering about shots, but I think that can wait for another day, I don't want to shock his poor body too badly when he has to take those pills."

"Good point, should I make another appointment?" the doctor asked.

"I think I will just call and make one when Naruto feels up to it, he is still really shook up for everything going on I would guess." The doctor nodded his head.

"Alright, well I will see you then." The doctor said with a smile, getting up and walking over to the door, opening and letting us walk out." Kiba continued to carry me out to the waiting room; we walked over to Sasuke, Kiba nudged Sasuke with his foot lightly. Sasuke turned around and smiled.

"Took you guys long enough." Sasuke complained.

"Sorry, there was a lot of stuff the doctor had to do, we got almost everything fixed."

"Well that's good." Sasuke said with a smile.

We arrived back at the house about an hour after leaving. Kiba unlocked the door, Sasuke and himself walked in while he was still carrying me.

"Sasuke, it's been a long day, I think we should just go to bed, we can watch a movie another night, okay?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke nodded walking over to his room. Kiba carried me into his room. Kiba's room was the biggest room in the house. There was still another room that I guessed was a guest bedroom. Kiba's room had a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, two nightstands on each side. The walls were light blue. There was a window behind the bed and a window to the right of the bed. To the left was the closet. Kiba set me down on the bed carefully, kissing me on the head. The warm feeling returned yet again, I continued to think what this feeling could be, after thinking for a while I finally knew what this feeling was… love.

* * *

Well… what do you think? A little longer than I would have expected it to be. Please tell me what you thought about it in a review. Also favs and follows are nice, they let me know people care and are reading it.


	3. Oh the horror!

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Here is the next one. To answer a few questions that I didn't get to in PM. The ages are below… I realize I didn't go into great detail about that, SORRY! Also there is cursing and violence in this chapter, so I have updated this from K+ to Teen. Also for those who I PM'd I changed the ages from what I told you, they are as follows below. I did this because of Sasuke being in school.**

**Naruto: Nine**

**Sasuke: Six**

**Kenta: Eleven (OC that ins introduced in this chapter)**

**Kiba: Twenty-one.**

**Let's continue with this chapter.**

**~ 12:00 AM:**

I awoke breathing heavily. My face covered in sweat, the sweat fell down from my face soaking my face and parts of my clothing. My shaking returned, just as I had the strangest dream.

_I looked out from underneath my bed. My room was dark, there was no light coming in from outside, or from out in the hallway. My window had black paint over it so no one could see in or out. When someone would question it my dad would just say it was to help me sleep at night. I tried to tell the other people different from what my dad told them but they wouldn't believe me, after all I was only a child, what did I know. It was about the time my dad would come home after hanging out with his drinking friends. I was hiding under my bed I wouldn't even have a bed if it weren't for Kiba. My father he would be too drunk to even care. What felt like hours passed by without my dad coming home. I kept my ears opened for any noise of my father being home. Soon the front door opened, tears were now falling from my face, and I had to force my eyes to stay open. I had been up so long waiting for him to get home. I noticed a shadow passing by my door, more of wobbling towards my dad's room. I figured it was my dad so I got out from underneath my bed. If my dad came back to check if I was up I would just be asleep on my bed, or at least pretending to be asleep. The next thing I knew my door flew open, it almost came off the hinges from how hard it was swung open. I kept my eyes closed facing down on my pillow. I kept my crying silently, if my dad had heard me crying he would beat me until I stopped crying and tell me that crying is for babes and that I shouldn't do it. My dad walked over to my bed, the smell of alcohol feeling the room, oh how I hated that smell, it made me want to puke. As usual my dad had too much to drink. Soon my dad was near my bed looking down. He kicked the bed as hard as he could to see if I would move, I refused to budge while he was in my room, I didn't want to take a chance of hi... The next thing I knew he picked me up by the throat and I was against a wall; both of my hands were trying to free myself from his grip._

"_What are you doing awake you little shit?" He screamed._

_I tired to talk but what my father had made me drink this horrid black liquid that made my throat hurt whenever I tried to talk and from him gripping my throat didn't help much in my situation._

"_I asked you a question and I expect a fucking answer!" He continued to scream._

_My throat continued to burn, I felt like throwing up but the pain and fear of throwing up was not appealing to me._

"_I..." I tired to talk but grasp around my throat prevented that._

"_What was that?" My father asked his voice still just as loud._

_Breathing started to become a problem, my fathers grip around my neck grew harder. My eyes were starting to shut. I guess my father noticed because soon I felt myself being tossed across the room. My body slammed into the wall on the other side of the room, it wasn't a big room so I didn't go far. My father walked over to the other side of the room where I was now laying on the ground, not moving my body ached so much that every move of every bone in my body cried in pain. Soon after I was picked up again and was being carried out of the room, I tried to struggle out of my fathers grip but he would just start holding onto me tighter. Soon we were out in the front room, my body started to shake._

"_Stop shaking you little brat!" He screamed. His voice was even louder out in the open room. I was starting to get a headache. The next thing I knew I was now being thrown down onto the couch and he landed on top of me._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and instantly regretted it. My throat felt like it was on fire again. Not only that I started to kick wildly which landed one kick on my father's stomach. He fell off the couch with a thud._

"_You fucking brat!" His voice boomed, this time louder and spitting everywhere. My shaking continued. Soon he made his way to his feet and walked into the kitchen, I was too stunned to even move I just started off into space. My father had never done this before. He sometimes would just beat me and I would pass out. This time was different though. He soon returned with a bat in his hand, still unable to move I sat there, shaking, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest any moment. Soon I couldn't see anything, my vision had gone completely black._

I was brought back out of my trance. My eyes wide looking around the room. My breathing continued to be rapid. I soon found a hand on my shoulder, looking over with fear written all over my face that it was my dad seeing if I was awake. I had to make out the face, slowly ever so slowly my eyes adjusted to being in the dark I smiled at what I saw; it wasn't my father but Kiba. I leaned back and felt Kiba grab me; I liked being in his kind loving arms. That newly discovered feeling had returned, that warm feeling inside my stomach that slowly traveled to my heart, that feeling that I wanted to hold onto and never let it go.

"You have a nightmare bro?" Kiba asked in a sleepy voice. His voice also had a warming effect to it. It was nothing like my fathers voice, which was cold, when he was mad from me for waking him up. I nodded my head. Kiba started to rub my back in a circular motion. This helped me relax once again. I stayed in Kiba's arms for a while, I soon noticed Kiba starting to fall back asleep. Part of me didn't want to wake him up, fearing that he would get mad at me but another part of me wanted to make it more comfortable for him to sleep. After a while I spoke.

"If you want you can let me go, I think I will be alright now." I suggested and after grabbed my throat from the burning that came with talking. Kiba opened his eyes and smiled.

"It's alright Naruto, I don't mind you sleeping in my arms, it might help you sleep all the way through the night and I feel better knowing you are safe anyway."

My stomach felt warm and started to tingle at hearing Kiba saying this. A tear fell from my face, I wasn't crying because I was sad or even depressed. I was crying because no one had ever treated me like this, I was the happiest boy on the earth right now. I guess Kiba noticed I was crying because I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Naruto, something wrong? You're crying." Kiba said, nothing but warm caring feelings coming from his voice.

I shook my head. "No, I... it's … it's just no one has ever treated me like how you treat me." I cried out. Kiba smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"It's something you are going to have to get used to, I know it's new but trust me I am sure you'd rather be treated like this than how you were when you were with your father." Kiba said his voice warm. I smiled at Kiba, tears still falling from my face. I liked this feeling, I never wanted it to end, this feeling that I had been missing my entire life.

"H... hey Kiba, can I use the bathroom?" I stuttered out which also made my throat feel like it was on fire.

Kiba laughed lightly. I enjoyed it when he laughed. It was the kind of laugh that could make anyone feel better. "Sure, do you want me to show you where it is?" Kiba asked still holding me rocking back and fourth.

"Actually, I... I was..." I stopped talking and my shaking returned. Kiba looked down at me and continued to comfort me.

"Naruto, do you want me to go to the bathroom with you?" Kiba asked. My shaking continued but slowly started to stop. I could only nod because of all tears falling from my face.

"Hey," Kiba said tilting my head so my eyes were looking into his. "It's alright, I know things are going to be rough for you for a while now."

"Naruto, lets get you to the bathroom, I'll come in with you so you don't have to be scared." Kiba said with a caring, warm smile that I liked seeing on his face.

Kiba carried me to the bathroom, it felt good to be in his arms, his arms wrapped around me were like ovens, but a little cooler. When his arms were around me that same feeling returned; when his arms were around me I knew I was safe and no one was going to hurt me.

Soon I was done in the bathroom, Kiba picked me backup after I was done. He let me wash my hands and then carried my back to the room, setting me down as he got into the bed and under the covers. I looked over at him and he smiled at me, while holding both his arms out, I let out a small laugh, which hurt like hell but at the moment I didn't care, all I cared about was being in his warm loving arms. I heard him chuckle as I snuggled into his arms. I felt him kiss me on the forehead again, this sent jolts down my spine, I looked up at him, that same smile was on his face. It felt nice being in someone's arms that you knew would never hurt you. I guess I fell asleep because the next time I woke up the sun was shining in the room. Looking around I noticed Kiba wasn't there anymore. I sat up and immediately fell back down crowing out in pain. The cut on my side was still there and hadn't done much healing since last night. Soon Kiba come running into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong Naruto?" He asked urgency in his voice.

I nodded, tears falling from my face; It's amazing I could even nod because I was still lying down. Kiba walked over to me and sat down picking me up holding me in his arms, Sasuke walked in shortly after.

"Something wrong daddy?" Sasuke asked looking at Kiba and then at me, Sasuke saw some tears falling from my face and walked over to the bed sitting on the other side of Kiba looking up at me with a caring smile. I looked over at Sasuke tears still falling from my face. Kiba continued to hold me and then I tried to talk.

"I... I tried to sit up, bu... but it hurt." I somehow managed to get out even though all the pain it made me feel.

Kiba looked at me with a sympathetic look. I couldn't help but smile, I knew he cared about me but he was showing me feelings that I never knew I could know before.

"Hey Naruto, don't try to talk for a while okay? I want your throat to heal as much as possible before you start talking, today I am going to take you to the store and we are going to pick up the pills and something that you can write on when you need to talk." Kiba said continuing to comfort me. When he was comforting me the pain I was feeling would go away. I gave a nod and then felt another hand on my back, looking over I saw Sasuke smiling, more tears found their way onto my face, I was feeling so much love right now that it was overloading my small system. Both hands continued to rub my back as more tears fell from my face. I couldn't believe how they were treating me, never before had I felt like this, even when my mom was alive I never got this feeling. Kiba had one hand on my back and the other on my head. Soon he removed his hand that was on my head, I started to shake again.

"Please don't leave!" I shouted.

"It's alright Naruto, I was just looking at the time." Kiba said returning his hand to the back of my head. Kiba looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you need to get ready for school."

Sasuke gave a nod, removing his hand and getting up heading to his room to get ready. Kiba continued to hold me there for a while until Sasuke came back into the room.

"You ready?" Kiba asked looking at Sasuke while still holding me close.

Sasuke nodded with a smile.

Kiba nodded at Sasuke and then turned to me.

"Naruto, I need to take Sasuke to school, do you want to stay here and rest or come with us?" I looked up at Kiba, not sure how to answer if this was a trick or not, I knew I could trust him, and I do, I trust him with life but all the bad thoughts of what he could do ran through my mind.

I gave a shy nod, not really sure what I was agreeing to, not sure Kiba knew what I wanted either. Kiba continued to look at me, soon setting me down next to him and walking over the closest. I watched Kiba closely, waiting, wondering what he was doing in the closet, the last time my father got into the closest things didn't go so well, though I knew I could trust him so I waited there patiently waiting to see what he got out of the closet. Soon he returned with a jacket, it looked a little small for him, more like my size, I was surprised when he walked over to me and handed me the jacket. He held it there before I hesitantly grabbed it. Kiba gave me a confused look and then nodded like he knew what I was thinking. He walked out of the room and then soon returned with my shoes, but instead of handing them to me he sat back down next to me, putting the shoes on the left, picking me up and setting me on his lap and then grabbing one of the shoes, I didn't have any socks though so I had to wear the shoes without them, like the night before. Kiba lifted up my left leg so it was resting on his leg, he then put my shoe on that foot, it was a little odd having someone else do it because I used to have to do it all by myself, I couldn't even tie my own shoes because my dad never taught me how to do it myself. Soon Kiba had one shoe on and then did the same to the other one on the right. After getting the shoes on Kiba sat me back down getting up.

"Naruto, I am going to use the bathroom real quick, I will be back in a few minutes alright?" Kiba asked. I gave a nod, Kiba jogged out of the room and Sasuke came into the room sitting down next to me. I was still getting used to Sasuke, so it was a little scary to have him sitting next to me. After a few moments have silence Sasuke spoke.

"You are really going to like living with us, Kiba is really easy going on most things, just make sure if Kiba asks you to do something do it, he won't ask you to do something you don't know how to do." Sasuke said as cheerful as possible. I looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile. I still didn't talk however. Soon Kiba returned looking in shock, my head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke had his arms around me.

"Did I miss anything?" Kiba said with a small laugh. Sasuke looked up with a smile and then back over at me. He chucked.

"Did he fall asleep?" Kiba asked. Sasuke gave a nod.

"Oh, well let me take him and I can get you to school." Kiba said walking over to Sasuke and picking me up, careful not to wake me up.

~ At Sasuke's school.

"Alright, I'll be back later to pick you up, I might be a little late depending on what Naruto and I do today, I am really going to focus on getting him to relax and that might help out a little with everything going on."

"Alright, or I could just take the bus home if you would rather have me do that." Sasuke suggested.

Kiba looked over at Sasuke, "You don't have to do that Sasuke, I don't mind coming to get you, and besides I know how you hate riding the bus."

"Nah, it's alright, besides there is this new kid I want to talk to."

"Well alright, I guess you can ride the bus home, if I am not home when you get home you know where the spare key is right?" Kiba asked.

"Yup."

Sasuke opened car door, stepping outside where the cool air hit his body, it was almost winter so it was getting rather cold. Sasuke let out a shiver and Kiba laughed as Sasuke stuck his tongue out closing the door behind him. Kiba glanced back at me and smiled.

"How can he still be sleeping?" Kiba thought to himself then driving away.

The next time I woke up we were back at the house and Kiba was on the couch and I was in his arms, I didn't want to move because if I let him know I was awake he might set me down and I would go back to feeling cold. A few minutes passed and I had to use the bathroom, signing I looked up at Kiba, he was watching the TV. Kiba let out a small laugh, I guess it had something to do with what was on the TV, I slowly moved my arm and touched his, it wasn't too noticeable but somehow he managed to notice it and looked down at me and smiled.

"Sleep alright?" Kiba asked, trying to keep it simple so I didn't have to talk. I looked up at him and smiled, it was nice hearing his voice after waking up. I gave a nod and looked in the direction of the bathroom, rather confused on what to do to let Kiba know I had to use the bathroom. Kiba thought for a moment and then spoke again.

"Do you have to use the bathroom bro, you just woke up so I'd thought I would ask." I smiled and nodded. Kiba got up and carried me to the bathroom, like last time Kiba set me down on the toilet and sat on the bathtub waiting for me to get done using the toilet. This time took me a little longer to go to the bathroom than last time but I was soon finished. After I was done Kiba picked me up once again and carried me out and back to the couch. I soon fell back asleep; to me Kiba's arms felt really warm and would always make me fall asleep while I was in them.

~ End of school on the bus:

"So Kenta, you sure it's alright if you come over to my house? I don't want you to get into trouble with your parents."

Kenta looked down. "Yea, it's alright, I don't really have anywhere to be anyway." Sasuke looked over at Kenta, his face was worried. The bus ride was rather short, soon it was over and Sasuke and Kenta got off the bus and started walking to the house. Once they got to the house Sasuke opened the door, walking in slowly the room was dark, the TV was off which was unusual for Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm home." Sasuke called. There was no answer.

"I guess he's not home yet."

"Oh, well should I just come by another day when he's home?"

"No, it's alright, you can still hang out here, I think he just took my younger brother somewhere."

Soon a light turned on in the room and Sasuke saw Kiba standing in the hall smiling.

"Well took you long enough to get home." Kiba joked.

"Well, the bus was rather slow this afternoon, so it really wasn't my fault." Sasuke laughed out.

"That's alright, I was just in the bedroom with Naruto, he isn't feeling really well right now, not that I would expect him to anyway."

"Oh, did something happen while I was at school?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Kiba shook his head. "No, he is just still kind of hurting, nothing new from last night."

"Oh."

"Yea, so who is your friend?" Kiba asked looking at the young boy, who was slightly older than Sasuke.

"This is the new kid I told you about this morning, his name is Kenta." Kenta waved at Kiba and said "hi."

"Nice to meet you." Kiba said with a smile. Soon there were sounds of coughing from a room in the back of the house. Kiba turned around sighing and walked back to the bedroom. I was sitting up in bed hunched over puking my guts out. Kiba sighed walking over to the bed sitting down next to me patting me on the back. A few moments later Sasuke and Kenta walked into the room, Sasuke looked over at me and immediately ran over to me placing a hand on mine. A few more minutes passed and Sasuke looked over at me, then without a word I grabbed onto him throwing my arms around him. Sasuke was a little shook up but put both arms around me comforting me. Kiba looked at both of us and smiled.

"Let me get both of you a clean shirt."

"Does he have a shirt?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba shook his head. "No, I was guessing he would just use one of yours for now, it might be a little big on him but at least it will keep him somewhat warm."

"Oh, alright, maybe we should go shopping sometime to get him some clothes, since he will be living with us..." there was a pause. "He will be living with us... right?" Sasuke said hugging tightly onto me but not too tight so it didn't hurt me. It was a little humorist that Sasuke was so attached to me.

Kiba chuckled. "Yes, he will be living with us, he sure as hell isn't going back to his dad, I would fight that every step of the way."

"Good, I would hate to have something happen to him like what his father did to him."

Kenta looked over at Sasuke with confusion. Kiba looked over seeing Kenta's face and tapped him on the shoulder. Kenta looked over.

"Come with me and I will tell you what is going on." Kiba said turning around walking out of the room and into the smaller room where Sasuke slept. Kenta followed behind and shut the door behind him.

"Alright, so the reason why Sasuke is so attached to Naruto, the boy who he was holding onto, is because of what Naruto's father did to him."

Kenta nodded.

"His father would beat him almost every day, I knew that was going on but every time I would try to have someone come and see what was going on there was no proof of him beating Naruto, and when someone was there the dad would be really nice and Naruto had to act like nothing happened or as soon as the person left he would get beaten again, and it was often worse than any other time." Kiba paused for a few to give Kenta a chance to process everything he had just told him. Kenta looked at Kiba completely horrified.

"I stopped by to say hi the other day, I didn't think the dad would be home so I stayed for a while, within the first few minutes of me being there however I noticed something was wrong, even more so than normal." Kiba paused again. Yet again Kenta had no words to describe what he was thinking.

"So it turns out that his father had made him drink something that made his throat hurt like hell whenever he tried to talk, on top of that his father cut him with something on his side and his shirt was stuck to it, that was when I decided to just take him away from his father."

Kenta spoke for the first time during this entire conversation. "What the hell?"

Kiba nodded. "Yea, that's kind of what I thought when Naruto told me what was going on." Kiba confessed.

"Wait, I thought he couldn't talk so how did he tell you?" Kenta asked trying not to sound rude.

Kiba chuckled. "He can talk, but it just really hurts, at the time I didn't know he had troubles talking, but after I heard his voice I knew something was wrong."

Kenta smiled "I'm glad he had someone like you to take him in, I can't stand when someone abuses anyone, I don't care what their age is, it's just wrong."

Kiba nodded again.

"Yea, well we'd better get a shirt for both of them." Kiba said walking over to a dresser in the corner of the room. Kiba dug through some cloths until he found some he liked, then closed the drawer behind him. Kenta opened the door and the two walked back into the bedroom where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting.

"What did you guys talk about? You were gone for a long time." Sasuke said laughing.

"There was a lot to tell, I wanted to make sure Kenta understands what is going on with Naruto and doesn't freak out if something goes wrong."

"Oh."

"How is Naruto doing?" Kenta asked moving his attention to Naruto.

"Alright, though I think he is asleep, though I don't blame him, he has been up all day."

Kiba shook his head. "Not really, he has been taking small naps off and on, I think he is just really tired, being treated like how his father treated him and now how we are treating him I am sure it's putting a lot of stress on him, he's probably not use to getting so much attention." Kiba explained.

"Yea, I can imagine what he is feeling like, not knowing what it ever felt like to be loved and cared for then all of a sudden it starts happening, it can sometimes just be too much for someone as young as him to handle." Sasuke added.

Kiba looked at Sasuke shocked.

"What? I do pay attention in class, I don't just sleep, like you always did." Sasuke pointed out.

"In my defense I made up for that with other stuff." Kiba laughed out. And Sasuke did the same.

"Well here is a T-Shirt for you guys." Kenta said walking over to Sasuke handing him one of the T-Shirts then picking Naruto up."

"I'm going to go sit on the couch with Naruto, you two can talk in here for a while if you want, or you can come out and sit with me." Kiba walked out of the room and into the front room, once sitting on the couch Kiba lifted Naruto's current shirt up and set it down next to him, replacing it with the new shirt he got from Sasuke's room.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure, I am really up for anything." Kenta confessed.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well, we could always just go out and talk with Kiba, Naruto won't be talking much as I am sure Kiba told you why, but we can still talk to Kiba."

"Sure, that's fine with me."

The two boys walked out of the room and into the front room, sitting down on the floor next to each other. The three started talking and soon it was time to eat, which Kenta was a little nervous about.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Kiba asked.

"I'm up for anything." Sasuke said. Kenta looked at Sasuke and then at Kiba.

"Kenta, what do you want to eat?"

Kenta continued to look at Kiba and then spoke. "I'm not sure, I didn't think I would stay this long, no one really wants me to stay with them for a long time, they say I am annoying."

Sasuke looked at Kenta shocked.

"You're not annoying to me, and I have spent a good part of the day with you." Sasuke said placing a hand on Kenta's shoulder.

"Thanks Sasuke, it's just hard to believe after hearing it from so many people." Kenta confessed.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes and then Kiba spoke.

"Well whatever you guys decide for dinner is fine with me."

Kenta looked at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled at me.

"Well... could... we... maybe order pizza?" Kenta asked with his head hung low. Kiba looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I will have to go pick it up, and I am going to want to go to the store so I can get Naruto some soup to eat, because of what his dad did to him he can't eat much of anything at the moment."

"Do you guys want to stay here while I go and get the stuff we are going to eat tonight or do you want to come with?"

Sasuke looked at Kenta and didn't get any info from the look in his face.

"I think we will stay here, do you want us to keep an eye on Naruto for you so you don't have to worry about him while you're out?" Kenta asked. Kiba looked at the two and smiled.

"Sure, that would be nice."

Kenta got up and walked over to the couch. Kiba allowed him to pick Naruto up, to their surprise Naruto didn't care that he was being held by someone else other than Kiba.

"... Well, that's a good sign." Kiba said looking at Kenta kind of in shock.

"Yea, to tell you the truth I didn't think he would like me holding him, then again most kids don't like me to hold them."

"I don't believe that, I see you as really good with kids."

"Thanks." Kenta said with a smile.

Kiba got up from where he was sitting and got everything he needed then walking over to the door.

"Alright, I will return soon, please watch Naruto, if something happens and you are unsure of what to do just give me a phone call, I have my cell phone with me."

"Alright, we will daddy." Sasuke said smiling like an idiot. Kiba laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

**(Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it would be… I put a lot of work into it and I hope you guys/gals liked it. Please let me know what you thought or if you have any questions and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.)**


	4. Words from an orphan

Kiba walked into the store, grabbing a shopping cart and then proceeding to walk around the store getting everything Naruto might need or want. Kiba walked down looking at everything. He walked back an aisle that had paper and other art supplies. Turning down the aisle he spotted the white boards. He stood there looking at all the white boards, he wanted something that Naruto could use without too much trouble but also something that would be big enough. Soon he decided on getting a eight by five white board, the standard size of paper. Continuing down the aisle he found some markers to go with the white board. They were ultra fine tips and rather thin to make writing not too challenging for Naruto. After getting everything Kiba walked over to the pharmacy and got the note that the doctor had wrote for him to pick up the medication for Naruto. He didn't want to give it to Naruto for the reason that it would make him have awful night terrors but it was the only thing that would help with everything his father did to him. There was a small line of people waiting. It went by fast and soon it was Kiba's turn to talk to the woman at the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked, her voice soft and gentle.

"I need to pick up a prescription for my brother Naruto, here is the note from the doctor for it." Kiba said handing the woman the note who took it and started to read. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Oh, yes I remember talking to the doctor about this one, to think that a father would do something this awful to his own son is beyond me."

"Yea, it's very hard to believe."

The woman nodded. "I'll go get the prescription and then tell you how much it's going to cost, Naruto doesn't have any insurance."

"Yea, I know and it's going to change, I can't believe he doesn't have any, I mean all kids have health insurance."

The woman nodded again and walked away, somewhere in the back of the room. It took her a few minutes to return with a bag and a bottle inside of it.

"Alright, here it is, it looks like the doctor paid for it himself, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, that was nice of him, mind if I ask how much it costs?"

"Sure, let me go find the amount, it's on a piece of paper in the back room." The lady walked back to the back room. Kiba looked around. People were starting to line up behind him, a few people had kids with them, one of the little girls had a broken arm, Kiba looked at the little girl with a sympathetic face. Soon the woman returned with peice of paper.

"Alright, it looks like the cost of the medicine is one hundred dollars."

Kiba's eyes grew wide.

"Yea, they aren't cheap pills, but they sure do a good job at healing."

Kiba managed to nod.

* * *

"So Kenta, anything you want to do while we wait for Kiba to get home?" Sasuke asked.

Kenta was still holding Naruto, it was the strangest thing, Naruto wasn't having a fit from being held by Kenta.

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of just happy sitting here and holding Naruto, it's very rare that I can hold a kid and not have them freak out."

"Oh."

"Yup." Kenta agreed.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do anything about this! He is my son!"

"I'm sorry sir, but he was taken out of your house for his own protection, people are reporting that you have been abusing him, even the doctors have reported that."

"Like hell they have, I haven't had to take Naruto to the doctors ever."

"Well he went to the hospital to the emergency room last night." The woman said softly.

Naruto's father slammed the phone down onto the base. He was beyond pissed now. He then passed around the house and then walked back over to the phone and picked it up.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back." Kiba said as he opened the door. Immediately after hearing Kiba's voice my head shot up. A smile found it's way across my face. Kiba looked at Kenta and then down at me smiling.

"Did he sleep at all while I was gone?" Kiba asked walking to the kitchen to put the stuff he bought away then coming back out with one extra bag and a pizza box setting them down on the table.

"Yea, he just woke up after he heard your voice." Kenta said with a smile.

Kiba laughed. "Then I guess he probably wants me to hold him." Just as Kiba spoke his cell phone rang in his pocket. His ring tone was a default ring tone that came with all AT&T phones. Looking at the screen he sighed.

"Guys, I'm going to step outside while I take this phone call." Kiba said walking outside and answering the phone.

"What!" Kiba almost yelled.

"You goddamn very well know what!" His father roared.

"You knew one day this was going to happen."

"I don't fucking care! You can't just come into my house and take my son without telling me."

"Yes, I can, I got permission for someone at my work to do so, and when I took Naruto to the hospital and found out he had a bunch of things wrong with him I had all the right in the world to do what I did!"

"You'd better watch yourself, I won't let this go without a fight." Naruto's father continued to howl.

"Go ahead, I am all prepared to take you court for this, you can't treat your son like..." Kiba was cut off by the voice on the other end.

"I can treat my son however I damn well want to, he's my son!"

"You can't abuse him like you did though! You could have killed him!" Kiba continued to haller, he was beyond mad now.

"Well then it would be one less son to give a fuck about."

Kiba didn't hear the door open behind him, Sasuke walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

"How can you say that? I get it, after mom died you turned all mean but still, he is... was your son, you should at least care about him." A tear fell from Kiba's voice as he talked.

There was silence on the other end. The silence lasted for a few minutes and then the voice on the other end spoke.

"Well get ready, I'm coming after Naruto, and for taking him away from me I am going to get Sasuke taken away from you, do you remember when you were dating that girl and she abused Sasuke? I still have the photos from that, and with that girl no longer in the US you can't prove it wasn't you abusing him!"

"You leave Sasuke the fuck out of all this, he hasn't done a goddamned thing to you.." Kiba was now crying

Sasuke looked up at his father, never before had Sasuke heard Kiba cuss like he did just now.

"Either you give me back Naruto, or I am going to go to the cops with the photos to get you arrested and Sasuke taken away so you can never get him back."

Kiba now had more tears falling from his face. Kiba flipped the cover of his phone over and put it back in his pocket. Then grabbing his hair and screaming as more tears fell from his face. Sasuke couldn't help but cry as well, he had never seen his father like this. All the year's Sasuke had been alive he had never saw his father in so much pain. Slowly Sasuke made his way over to Kiba and reached out touching Kiba's hand. Kiba looked down with tears falling from his face, he faked a smile and Sasuke shook his head, Sasuke knew that Kiba didn't mean the smile he was just smiling so Sasuke didn't worry. lifting up his arms, Kiba picked him up and held him tight against him, tears fell down both of their faces while Sasuke hugged him. They stayed that way for a few minutes and then the building manager walked by and looked at Kiba with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Is everything alright? I could hear you yelling from my office." She spoke her voice soft.

Sasuke looked up and smiled at her and then returned to hugging Kiba. Kiba soon lifted his head and shook it. Setting Sasuke down and getting down to his level.

"Sasuke, can you go back inside for a few?"

Sasuke gave a nod and walked over to the door opened it closing it behind him after he was inside. Kiba got back up and looked at the manager.

"I was just on the phone with my dad, he was abusing my brother so I took him out of the house, and now my father is treating that he is going to get Naruto and my son taken away from me."

"Why would he try to do that if I may ask?"

Kiba sighed. "Back when I was still with my ex she would beat Sasuke, soon I tried to take her to court and then she left the country, I guess my father took pictures of what she did to Sasuke and now he has those pictures and is going to tell the cops that I am the one who did that to Sasuke."

"Oh, well if that does come up I don't mind going to court with you over that, I know you are a really nice man, you have always paid your rent on time, even when it was hard and I know you would never hurt anyone."

Kiba smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot."

The woman smiled again.

"Well, I should be getting back to the office in case someone comes in looking for me." She said turning around and walking back to the office. Kiba sighed as he walked back into the house. Kenta was sitting on the couch with Naruto in his lap. They were watching TV. Kiba looked around for Sasuke but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked wiping some tears away from his face.

"He went to the bathroom, he should be back out shortly, everything okay? Your face is all red, and I kind of heard you talking out there."

Kiba sighed. "Yea, it was just my father on the phone."

Kenta looked at Kiba and then down at Naruto. "Was it about..." Kenta paused.

"Yea" Kiba confirmed. I looked up not knowing what they were talking about. Kiba looked at me and smiled which made my smile even bigger.

"You getting hungry Naruto?" Kiba asked as happy as he could, I gave a few nods, my head bouncing up and down with a smile on my face. which made Kiba laugh. I enjoyed watching Kiba laugh, it was something that made me feel good. Kiba walked over to the kitchen and got a bowl and three plates then walking back out to the dining room setting them down on the table. Kenta stood up while still holding me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. Slowly Kenta walked over to Kiba who was getting everything setup on the table.

"Do you want some help Kiba?" Kenta asked.

Kiba smiled. "That's okay Kenta, you are keeping Naruto busy, that's all the help I need."

"Well, if you're sure." Kenta said walking back over to the couch. Kiba started to dig through a bag of things he bought, one of those things was the white board. Kiba walked over to Kenta and Naruto with the whiteboard in his hand, he slowly tapped my shoulder. I looked up and smiled with Kiba smiling right back at me.

"Alright Naruto, I bought you this white board so you can tell us if you need something without talking." Kiba looked at me in the eyes. I gave a nod taking the whiteboard from Kiba. I placed the whiteboard on my lap, it was a little bigger than my lap. I opened the pen and wrote something on the whiteboard. Kiba watched as I wrote something on the whiteboard.

"Thanks." is what I wrote. Kiba smiled and rubbed the the top of my head ruffling my hair.

"No problem, it's something I thought you would be able to use for a while. At least till you are able to talk without it hurting as much as it does."

"Well guys, I am going to fix Naruto some soup and then we can start eating."

"Alright." Sasuke and Kenta both said. Sasuke moved next to Kenta as Kiba walked back into the kitchen.

**~ Ten minutes later**

"Alright guys, dinner's ready." Kiba said as he sat down at the table. Kenta and Sasuke walked over to the table with Kenta caring Naruto.

Kiba smiled. "Kenta, do you want me to hold onto Naruto while we eat? You have been holding onto him a lot."

"Nah, it's fine, I don't really mind it, I actually kind of like holding onto him." Kenta said looking down at me once again, I looked up and smiled.

"Well alright, I'm glad you like Naruto, he needs all the attention that he can get right now, I'm hoping that once he starts school he will be able to make friends, and if he already knows you and Sasuke he shouldn't have too much of a problem making other friends."

"I hope so, I don't want him to have the same problem I had at first." Kenta said grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Hey Kiba, can you please pass me Naruto's soup?" Kenta asked looking at Kiba who smiled and passed the soup to Kenta and chuckled.

"Can I have a spoon for Naruto as well?"

"Picky." Kiba said getting up laughing, walking to the kitchen to get a spoon, soon returning with a spoon and handing it to Kenta. Kenta had me lean up against his shoulder, he then took the spoon dipping it into the soup, slowly lifting it out and he brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in and tipped it a bit allowing the liquid on the spoon to fall into my mouth and down my throat. I closed my eyes, the burning feeling returned once again. Kiba looked over at me and frowned.

"You okay Naruto, you closed your eyes rather tight." Kiba spoke a little uneasy.

I shook my head and Kiba gave a nod.

"Kenta, how about you give him a break for a few, I think the soup is causing his throat to burn."

Kenta gave a nod and then got an idea, setting me down on the floor Kenta walking over to the kitchen and searched through some cabinets looking for a cup, after finding a cup he then walking over to the freezer. Grabbing some ice and putting it into the cup. Walking back over to the table with the cup, setting it down he picking me back up. Kenta took a shard of ice from the cup and put it into hand.

"Naruto, I want you to try putting this into your mouth it might help with the burning. I looked up at Kenta, not sure what to do, the last time I got something from someone trying to help it me it ended up hurting me. I gave a hesitant nod, I opened my mouth and Kenta slowly put the piece of ice in my mouth. The piece of ice slowly started to melt, as the cool water ran down my throat the burning went away. My eyes lit up, I could feel the pain that engulfed my throat slowly melting away. I'm guessing Kenta noticed because I soon found another piece of ice in front of me, Kenta slowly put it in my mouth and I started to suck on it. Once again the pain was almost non-existent.

"Well, I guess that works." Kiba said a little shocked.

Kenta smiled. "Yea, I thought it might help with the burning in his throat, I remember reading a book at my school last year and it was used in it to sooth a burning throat so I thought I would give it a shot."

"Well thanks I would never have guessed to try that."

Kenta smiled and reached out to his pizza and took a bite then setting it back down and chewed. After he was done he looked at Naruto.

"Do you want to try to eat your soup again?" I looked at Kenta and then at the soup, I wasn't feeling really hungry, and knowing that the pain would just return I didn't think I should eat anymore. I shook my head leaning back against Kenta and closing my eyes. Kiba, Kenta and Sasuke smiled.

"Alright, if you get hungry again let us know and we will give you some of the soup again." Kiba said.

"Yea, maybe we should just have him drink is cold." Sasuke suggested.

"Yea, that might be better, it might not make his throat hurt as much as before." Kiba agreed.

Soon we were done eating dinner and we were all in the living room. I was sitting in Kiba's lap, I decided to give Kenta a break from holding me though he tried to tell me that he didn't mind it. Everything was silent and soon Kenta broke the silence.

"I think I should get going home guys." Kenta said stretching.

Kiba looked at Kenta and smiled. "You can stay the night here if you want, I don't mind and it's getting kind of late."

Kenta looked at Kiba, Sasuke and then at me. I could tell Kenta didn't want to go home.

"Thanks, but I think I really should go home."

I took out the white board and the pen and wrote something on it. I guess everyone noticed I had the white board out because they all started to look at me. After I wrote my message I turned the whiteboard around and showed Kenta the message, it read.

"_I would love if you stayed the night._"

Kenta took time reading the message. After he got done reading it he smiled, his smile grew bigger over time. I started to look at Kenta, trying to do the puppy dog eyes that Sasuke did so well. I guess it worked because Kenta sighed.

"Oh, alright I guess I can stay one night."

I smiled, glad that Kenta was going to stay a night at the house with us.

"The only question is, where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room, Naruto needs to sleep with Kiba for a few days because of some new pills that he is taking tonight."

"Oh, I think I know what pills you are talking about, back when I broke my leg I had to take these pills that gave me bad nightmares."

"Oh, yea then you might have taken the same pills, I am dreading giving them to Naruto, but they will make him feel better in the long run."

"True, I know my mom didn't want me to take those pills either, but she had me take them because it sped up the healing processes and with me into sports it was worth it."

Kiba looked at Kenta. "If I may ask, how old are you?"

Kenta laughed. "I'm Eleven."

"Oh okay, I was wondering because you said that you were into sports and I thought you were in grade school." Kiba laughed.

"Oh, I figured my height made me look a bit younger." Kenta said continuing to laugh.

Kiba laughed. "Well, there is that as well, but I didn't want to say anything about it."

"It's alright, everyone makes fun of me height, even my parents di... do make fun of it as well sometimes."

Kiba gave kenta a confused look, like Kenta wasn't telling us everything but soon shook it off.

"Anyway, Sasuke are you sure you don't mind me sleeping in your room?"

"Yes, Kenta I don't mind, and if it really bugs you we can just share the bed."

Kenta got a blush on his face. "... You … sure?"

"Yea, I'm not against it, plus I have had to do that before with another friend."

"Oh, well if you are sure."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, do you guys want to watch a movie, or just get going to bed?"

"I think we should just get going to bed, Kenta and I have school in the morning so we need to be well rested for that." Sasuke said jumping off the couch, grabbing Kenta's arm and dragging Kenta to the room, who was laughing the entire way there while Kiba looked down at me and laughed causing me to laugh as well, it made my throat hurt, but it was worth it.

"Well Naruto, I guess we should go to bed as well, it has been a interesting day and tomorrow I have something I want us to do while Sasuke and Kenta are at school."

I nodded. Kiba picked me up and held me close to him as we walked back to the room. Gently Kiba set me down on the bed. He walked over to the dresser to get both of us a change of cloths.

"Naruto, I am going to go to the bathroom to change my clothes, I'll be right back and then I will change you into your pajamas. Kiba said as he walked out of the room. I sat there looking at the door, waiting for Kiba to return. I got a little scared when Kiba returned with a glass of water and a pill.

"Naruto, I need you to take this pill for me alright?" Kiba said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I gave a slow nod as Kiba handed me the pill, which I put into my mouth and then took the glass of water from him. The water felt good going down my throat, it didn't give me that burning feeling but just a nice cool effect.

"Alright, lets get you into your Pajamas." Kiba said his voice cheerful as always. I lifted my arms up and Kiba slowly took my shirt off, making sure not to touch the big gash in my side. He then had to look at it.

"Well, it's not getting any better right now, but maybe taking this pill might help with that."

I nodded slowly. Kiba grabbed the shirt he had gotten out for me, I lifted my arms up, he slowly put the shirt on me. It brushed against my gash which made my wine a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit that spot."

I nodded my head once again, Kiba kissed me on the forehead. That feeling returned once again, oh how I craved this feeling, it was so different from what I felt when I was around my dad. Kiba got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. I grabbed the white board that was sitting next to me, Grabbing the pen and opened the cap, I then wrote something on the board that I had never told anyone else in my life. After I was finished writing my message, which was only three words, three simple words that I had never heard in my life. Three words that I was glad to now know. I passed the whiteboard to Kiba who took it with a smile, as he read the message his smile grew a little bigger. The message I wrote Kiba was...

"I love you."

* * *

**Well, what does everyone think? I think it ended rather well. Please review, fav and follow. Glad everyone is liking this story. Let me know what I could do better. I know someone said I could do a little better on the detail of events. So I'll try to do that as best as I can. The next chapter won't be as easy as this chapter was. I have to write all future chapters from scratch so they might take a while. Though if I get enough reviews, follows and or favs it gives me inspiration and the chapters practically write themselves.**


	5. School Disaster

_I smiled; it was a brand new day. Stretching up I let out a small yawn. I glanced over at my alarm clock seeing it was six in the morning I moved my feet to the ground, touching the soft carpet I got up and walked over to my dresser. My mom and myself had recently gone shopping for new cloths and I was excited to wear them and show them to all my friends at school. I was currently wearing a light blue short sleeve T-shirt. My bottoms were some simple white underwear. Discarding both to my floor saying I would pick those up later; I opened the top drawer picking out a new graphic Tee. It was a dark black grayish color. The design was a picture of my favorite anime Naruto. Which strangely enough was also my name. Reaching down a little lower to the next drawer I picked out a pair of light blue shorts. It was getting to be summer time so it was rather hot after I was finished with school. Reaching to the very top drawer I picked out a pair of white socks. My mom liked to use bleach while washing the whites so they were always whiter than when they want in. Soon a heard a knock on my door._

"_Naruto, you up?" a female voice asked. _

"_Yea mom, just putting my socks and shoes on." _

"_All right, after you are done I want you to come down stairs, there is someone I want you to meet." _

"_All right, I'll be down in a few moments."_

_Soon I had my shoes and socks on, grabbing my backpack that had all my school supplies in it I opened my door quickly exiting the room, sliding down the railing of the staircase even though my mom had told me many times before not to do it. Walking into the front room I saw an older man and a slightly younger man with him. It was normal for mom to have random guys home with her in the morning; I sure could hear them sometimes at night, calling each other's names. Not really sure why and not sure I cared to know. The younger man smiled very faintly, it was really hard to make out. The taller man had no smile on his face what so ever. It was more of a mean glare. The younger man slowly walked towards me, but soon stopped when his father placed a hand on his shoulder with the older man glaring down at him, the glare sent chills down the poor boys body, and it was almost enough to do the same for me. My mom smiled. _

"_Naruto, this is Mark and his son Kiba." _

"_Hello." I said with a small wave. _

"_Kiba is going to be taken the buss to school with you today, Naruto." I smiled, finally someone to ride the bus with who wouldn't pick on me, well as far as I knew. I gave a nod. _

"_What grade is Kiba in?" I asked quite loudly, I always talked loud and sometimes it wasn't the best thing to do. Like when I was in the library. _

_He's in the Tenth grade, a little above you." My mom joked while I laughed. _

"_Well, you two better get to the bus so you won't be late." I nodded and walked over to Kiba taking his hand leading him outside to where the bus picked us up._

"_So, Kiba, you feeling all right? Your really quit." a concerned look crossing my face. Kiba nodded but didn't speak. I grew a little more worried. Normally everyone I talked to was smiling and hyper, but Kiba, he was something else. We stood there not talking until the bus came, once I got onto the bus I took my seat, it was right behind the bus driver. I always liked sitting upfront for some reason, it was just a safe place for me I guess. I was expecting Kiba to sit in the same seat at me but he surprised me sitting in a seat about ten seats back. The bus was rather empty right now; I decided just to ignore it. Soon we arrived at school and it was almost time for class. I didn't have hardly any time to sit and just be by myself sadly so I went right to the classroom. Kiba of course went off in a different location. He was in tenth grade and I was in kindergarten. I really didn't care for it much but I liked naptime, I heard it goes away after kindergarten. I didn't want to even think about that. _

_I smiled. I was having such a wonderful dream right now. I didn't want it to end. _

_Class was unnecessarily boring, it was now the end of the day and I was tired, I walked to the door and heard some loud noises, they were noises that I wasn't used to hearing, loud bangs filled the air all around. I backed away from the door, something told me to stay away from the outside world, some weird feeling that I couldn't explain told me this. I heard another loud bang just outside the room, jumping a few inches off the ground I ran and hid in the cubby area hiding. _

I threw my arms wildly around, I was far enough away from Kiba so I didn't hit him during all this. Sweat started to pour down my face. My shirt becoming soaked with sweat.

_Slowly the door opened, for the first time ever I started to shake, it wasn't just because I was nervous but because I was scared, I was so scared I even peed my pants. The door shut, hiding my head between my legs wasn't an option here, I just sat there, and waiting for whatever was about to come around the corner and hurt me. I shadow approached me. Looking at the shadow I was unable to make out what it was, or whom it was of. What felt like forever a person's face suddenly came into view; still shaking I started to stand up. _

"_Naruto, stay down for a while okay?" Kiba said. I was shocked, this was the first I heard him talk, and this was nothing like how he was on the bus ride to school this morning. Staying down low to the ground Kiba turned around just as the door was opening. _

"_No one's in here, check the other rooms." Kiba spoke his voice firm. Receiving a nod from the other person Kiba waited for the door to close and then turned back to me. Moving closer to me I stayed in the corner of the wall. Kiba sighed. _

"_It's all right, Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you." _

My breathing was ragged and more sweat came down my face a pool of sweat was now forming under me. My trashing continued. This was no longer a dream that I wanted to be apart of, it was turning into a nightmare.

Kiba turned over facing me still asleep, waking up the moment his hand touched all the sweat on the bed. Opening his eyes Kiba gazed at me and frowned, moving his hand over to my head he sighed. Gently shaking my shoulder I kept sleeping,

* * *

"Sasuke, we really should be sleeping, you know we have school tomorrow right?" Kenta warned.

"Well, I'm not tired, besides it was your idea to watch a movie." Sasuke teased.

Kenta sighed. "Well, that is true, but I think we should go to sleep now." Kenta spoke his voice firm but also playful.

"Oh, all right."

* * *

Mark was passing around the room. This was the longest he had gone without drinking. Soon there was a knock on his door.

"Finlay." he sneered. Walking over to the door opening it he looked at the woman standing there. She was wearing a light blue dress, which was way too short to wear out in public unless you wanted to get mugged.

"So what was so important that you needed me to come over tonight and that it couldn't wait till the morning." The woman snapped.

"As I told you on the fucking phone, that bastard Kiba took Naruto out of my home without my damn permission."

The woman nodded, yes, yes, I got that but what's so important that it couldn't wait till morning

"Did you bring over your computer?"

"Yes, but why..."

"Just shut the fuck up and let me use the fucking computer, when I'm done with Kiba he will wish that he never took Naruto away from me."

* * *

Continuing to shake my shoulder Kiba sighed.

"Naruto, common, wake up." Kiba said in a soft voice. My trashing continued for another few minutes before my hand landed a hit on Kiba's stomach causing Kiba to groan. Jolting up hunched over I started puking blood. Kiba, who was trying to get over the pain, soon bolted off the bed after seeing the blood. Running to the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth and back to the bedroom ready to help me as best as he could. There was a small puddle of blood forming on the bed sheets; it was amazing that I could throw up so much blood for being so small. Kina patted me on the back a few times, the blood started to stop but my lips and the bed sheets were now stained with the red crimson blood. After I had finished throwing up I was wide awake, my hand started to slightly shake from my hitting something hard, looking over I locked eyes with Kiba who, instantly I started to shake fearing I had hit Kiba, Kiba raised his hand causing me to flinch. Kiba lightly chuckled causing me to ease up a little.

"Your not in trouble Naruto." Kiba spoke his voice warm, he moved the washcloth over to my face and wiped away the lose blood off my face; the parts that had hardened were a little harder to get off. I smiled and lifted up my arms waiting for Kiba to pick me up, only to have him shake his head.

"Not right now Naruto, alright? I want to get you cleaned up first, but after that I will hold you alright?" Kiba said his voice sweet. I nodded tearfully. Kiba stood up and then sighed.

"I guess I have to pick you up now as you can't walk to the bathroom yourself." Kiba chuckled walking over to me, picking me up. I smiled and leaned in and absorbed the warmth his body had to offer. We walked to the bathroom, once their Kiba sat me down in the bathtub and turned on the water. The water felt like ice cubes on me, I sighed, the water felt really good on my skin, Kiba noticing this grabbed a cup that was sitting on the counter and held it under the cool water and handed the cup to me. I smiled and put the cup to my lips taking a sip of the water, I started out with small sips and then took larger sips. Soon the water in the cup was gone. The tab was up to my chest now Kiba turned the water off. It wasn't like the baths at my old house, no this was different. Kiba was here, and as long Kiba was in the same room I felt safe.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to turn on the hot water a little, it's going to be hot coming out of the foist, so don't touch it or it's going to burn really bad, do you understand?" Kiba asked. I nodded my head, not daring to speak. Slowly reaching over Kiba turned the water on, the bathwater started to slowly heat up; not allowing it to get too hot Kiba reached over turning the water off. I moved my arms around splashing them like a baby in the water. The water felt so good against my skin. I couldn't remember the last time I had taken a bath but I knew it had been too long. Soon Kiba dipped the washcloth in the water, damping it, slowly moving it to my face and as gently as possible cleaning up the dried blood. Wincing I closed my eyes as Kiba rubbed the cloth near them. I heard Kiba chuckle lightly. That chuckle that made me want to chuckle but the thought of all that pain it caused wasn't so pleasant to think of.

"Naruto how's your voice? Kiba asked. I shook my head lightly and Kiba gave a small with a nod. Soon Kiba had me all cleaned up, getting up I looked at Kiba confused until he grabbed a towel making me relax. Lifting up my arms Kiba smiled and picked me up. Kiba gently wrapped the towel around me. Kiba looked at my left side and blinked a few times, not believing what he saw. Soon smiled.

"Well, it looks like that pill you took is really helping." I looked at Kiba confused and then looked down at my side, smiling. I couldn't believe how fast the gash in my left side was gone. You could still see a very thin line with some blood coming out of the wound, which was fine, even I didn't think that it would have gone away that fast. I snuggled up to Kiba as he held me close. That feeling that warmed my heart made me smile yet again. Finishing drying me off Kiba walked back to the bedroom, setting me down on the bed and sliding in beside me. I snuggled up to Kiba has he pulled the covers over us.

"You going to be alright now, Naruto?" Kiba asked. I gave a nod with a smile and returned to snuggling with him. Kiba smiled and closed his eyes, hoping, praying that he could get some sleep with what little was left of the night.

**(The next morning) **

_I woke up stretching, stretching had become a normal thing for me the last two nights I had stayed with Kiba, for some reason waking up just felt good, I actually looked forward to the new day. Getting up from the bed I moved my feet to the floor. The carpet nestled in between my toes. Moving my toes up and down a few times I laughed. Looked down my stomached started to growl, laughing again I walked out to the front room, not seeing Kiba there I checked Sasuke's room and he was still no where to be found. My heart started to pound lightly in my chest. Breathing became slightly harder, walking into the kitchen I found something hanging on the fridge, it was covered with blood; grasping the white piece of paper in my hand, my fingers pressing into the paper leaving impressions on it I slowly read the note. _

"_You little brat, had you not gone with that bastard Kiba it would never have had to come to this. Because of you, Kiba is dead, just take a look in the back yard." _

_With that the note ended. My eyes winded in horror. Unable to believe what I had just read I dropped the note, tears pouring from my fragile eyes. I was unable to move for a good few seconds. After my legs allowed me to move somewhat I slowly stumbled to the back yard and there I saw, Kiba lying on the ground covered in blood, his own blood. It appeared as if he had been shot several times all over. Dropped to my knees landing in the poodle of blood that surrounded Kiba's body I continued to cry. Lowering my head so it was on Kiba's stomach, blood getting in my hair tears started to mix with the blood making the blood thinner and lighter. _

I bolted awake, sweat covering my face. My eyes dashed around the room, unable to find Kiba I cried, more tears falling from my face. Jumping out of the bed I dashed to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, but this time I wasn't decorated with blood, it was a plain white sheet of paper. The note read.

"Naruto, I went to the take Sasuke and Kenta to school, I'll be back soon, if you get hungry I left some small snacks on the table for you."

~Kiba

This note made my smile. It gave me that warm feeling. Drying the tears from my eyes I made my way to the table. On the table, on a plate there were some crackers and a glass of what looked like juice.

* * *

"Alright, would you like me to come pick you guys up from school later today, or do you want to take the bus home?" Kiba asked the two boys sitting in the back seat. Sasuke turned to Kenta.

"I'll be taking the bus as I am going to go back home." Sasuke frowned.

"Aw, do you have to Kenta, I really enjoy spending time with you." Kenta nodded.

"Yea, I need to go home and do some things, then I have to do homework." I gave a nod.

"Alright, well then I guess I will take the bus with Kenta so he doesn't have to ride it alone."

* * *

I had just finished eating my snack, getting off the chair I moved over to the couch and grabbed the TV remote, pressing the own button I started to search though the different channels. While there weren't many I still enjoyed being able to watch what I wanted when I wanted.

* * *

Kiba pulled into the driveway of the apartment, a smile on his face. Nothing could have been better than getting to come home and see Naruto. Taking the keys out Kiba opened the door and proceeded to head up stairs. Putting the key in the lock and turning the handle Kiba opened the door.

"Huh?" Kiba thought to himself noticing the TV on. Walking to the front of the couch he smiled. Sometime during the TV show I had fallen asleep. Moving over to me, reaching down he gently shook my shoulder, slowly opening my eyes I smiled.

"You have a nice nap?" Kiba asked.

I gave a nod with a calm gentle smile. Kiba smiled back.

"Good, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had to take Sasuke and Kenta to school and I didn't want to wake you up." I gave a slow nod with a smile, still not wanting to talk.

Kiba lightly laughed but then went silent.

"How's your voice?" Kiba asked.

I shrugged my shoulder. Once again Kiba lightly laughed.

"Naruto…" Kiba started. I gazed up a Kiba.

"I'm going to take you back to the doctors today, I want to make sure your throat is healing properly, and then maybe get a few shots done." Slowly my shaking returned, Kiba instantly noticing this sat down on the couch opening his arms. Crawling over to Kiba I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's alright, I'm just getting this out of the way so we can move on to more fun stuff." I looked up at Kiba a tear falling from my face but soon gave a slow nod.

"Alright, we actually have to leave in a few minutes, but if you want you can just wear what you currently are." I looked continued to look up, shocked. My father would have never let me leave the house without actual cloths on, so being able to leave in my Pajamas was special to me. Another tear fell from my face.

"You still scared?" Kiba asked. I shook my head, getting out of Kiba lap running to the bedroom, grabbing the white bored running back out and quickly writing something. Passing the bored to Kiba he took it happily. The bored read,

"No, just really happy." Kiba smiled with small nod. Getting up off the couch Kiba picked me up and held me close. The warmth of his body transferring to mine felt wonderful.

* * *

Mark pulled into the school driveway, an evil smile on his face. The other night Mark had hacked into the database and managed to put his name as a teacher's aid for the class Sasuke had. Getting out of the car locking it behind him Mark walked up to the office. The woman at the front desk looked up at him and smiled.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice sweet, which disgusted him but he faked a smile.

"I need to sign in, I am a teacher's aid in Seth's class." The woman looked at Mark for a few seconds before slowing nodding.

"Alright, while this is unusual for his class as most of his kids are way advance what normal kids are, I will need you to fill out this background check form just to insure the safety of the students. He wanted to smack the woman so hard, fighting the urge he nodded taking the piece of paper moving over to the chair and sat down to start filling out the form. Soon his was done, walking back up to the woman waiting for her to look up at him. It took her a few moments to recognize he was there; soon she slowly looked up and smiled.

"Alright, it will take up to twenty four hours for this form to be processed and should it be approved we will give you a phone call confirming that you have passed." Mark couldn't have been morning angry. Glaring at the woman he spoke.

"You appear to be miss informed, I am already registered in the school database, I shouldn't have to wait for the form to be processed." He snapped.

"I… I'm sorry, but rules are rules, if you have a question you can call the principle yourself" The woman spoke still just as clam.

Mark continued to glare. "You know what, I'm just going to go pay Seth a visit, I don't care what the rules are." Mark spoke as he started walking out.

"SIR! You can't do that!" The woman yelled. When Mark refused to stop or turn around the woman ran back to the principal.

"Sorry to bug you Sir, but there is someone in the school who I think might be trying to hurt one of the staff members of the students." The principal looked up, shock all over his face.

"Alright, find some place safe to stay, I think here is perfect, I will sound the lock down alarm." The woman nodded. A few seconds passed, soon a somewhat loud, but not a piercing sound could be heard though the entire school. Mark looked up and cursed out loud.

"SHIT! I forgot the school had those." Mark thought slightly panicking.

Seth looked up slightly annoyed that the alarm had woken the kids up from their nap. Quickly walking over to the door Seth pressed in on the long silver colored bar, taking his hex key and locked the door.

"Alright class, I know the alarm woke you up, but you guys are going to have to be quit for a while." Seth received a nod from all the kids and he shut off the lights.

* * *

Kiba pulled into the hospital parking lot glancing back into the back seat Kiba smiled.

"Hey Naruto, were here, you are going to have to wake up." Kiba spoke as softly as possible as to not scare Naruto.

I moaned opening my eyes, looking around I started to panic; all the thoughts of my father came flooding back to me. My breathing became rapid, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"N… Naruto, it's alright." Kiba spoke a little scared, this was the first time he had scene this happen. My breathing continued to be rapid, this lasted for a while but soon I found a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I saw a face that I always welcomed, a face that I actually loved seeing. I sighed as Kiba un-buckled my seat belt. Lifting my arms up, Kiba reached around picking me up, leaning in so I was nuzzled into his neck I smiled. His fresh sent flowing gently into my noise.

* * *

It had been several minutes and Mark was now madder than he had ever been before. Unable to find the classroom, cops surrounding the entire building. Continuing to run though the halls soon he came across a class room with it's door propped open, slowly opening the door the room was well lit, yet no one was in there. Growling he continued to search for other rooms. The sound of a closing door grabbed Mark's attention, slowly turning around Mark walked back to the door that was just open, slowly pulling on the handle the door opened. Peering inside he saw something that made him smile; right there in front of him was Sasuke with another boy, who looked a little older than him. Keeping the door open slightly Mark watched the two boys.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have left your class room." Kenta warned.

Sasuke sighed. "I know, I was just so scared in there in the dark, I… I… I was also scared about you." For the first time ever, Kenta felt a warm feeling deep inside of him. Never before had someone cared about him in such ways.

"Still, you should have stayed in your class room until everything was all clear."

Thinking the boys had enough time Mark opened the door with a smile on his face. The two boys changing the direction their faces where facing gasped, each boy knowing that was the man who was intruding on the school grounds. Kenta stood up and grabbed Sasuke up in his arms.

"Leave us a lone!" Kenta shouted. Mark laughed and evil laugh.

"I don't think so, that brat Sasuke is my own way of getting back at the bastard Kiba." Kenta's embrace on Sasuke tightened. Slowly Mark started to walk over to the boys, laughing a wicked laugh. Reaching behind him, Mark pulled out his 9mm handgun and aimed it at Kenta. Kenta gulped but kept his embrace on Sasuke. Sasuke glancing over at Mark started to cry.

"K… Kenta just let me go with him…" Kenta looked down at Sasuke unable to believe what Sasuke had just said.

"No Sasuke, I'm not letting him hurt you."

Kenta was growing even more impatient. Moving the gun up to Kenta's head then speaking.

"Give me the fucking kid or you want get out of here alive."

Refusing to remove his hold on Sasuke Kenta started to walk back towards the door, ever so slowly. Mark shouted.

"GIVE ME HIM NOW!" Enraged beyond anything he had been before. Slowly Mark pressed in on the trigger. Kenta continued to walk until a loud bang was heard. The bullet traveled across the room hitting a target it was not meant to hit. The impact of the bullet caused Kenta to drop Sasuke to the ground, the bullet had grazed the side of Sasuke's head, flood started to slowly flow out of his head. Kenta looked down in horror, Mark did the same, and he had never meant to do this to Sasuke.

* * *

"So, in for another visit?" The woman at the front desk asked. Kiba smiled.

"Yea, I figured I'd get him checked out again to make sure everything is healing alright and maybe get a shot or two." The woman smiled.

"Sure, just take seat and the doctor will be with you shortly." Kiba nodded walking back over to the waiting area where Naruto was playing with some toys on the floor.

* * *

The shock allowed a group of cops to move into the room where the gunshot was heard from, putting cuffs around Mark as one cop moved over to Sasuke and Kenta, as soon as the woman saw what had happened her face changed from tough to soft. Soon a stretcher was brought in into the room, Sasuke placed on top of it. Sasuke who was now passed out, blood continuing to come out the side of his head. As the stretcher started to move so did Kenta, Kenta followed them out side to the ambulance, and Kenta spoke.

"If he wakes up… Kenta paused, can you please tell him I'll be at the hospital as soon as I am done with school?" Kenta asked tears falling from his face. The woman looked at Kenta, before running into the school. Only to return a moment later.

"Alright, you can come with us now, you can pick up your assignments when you return to school next." Kenta smiled, not having excepted this. The ride to the hospital felt like the longest ride of Kenta's life. Soon they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

Kiba watched Naruto play with some blocks on the ground. Soon the hospital doors opened, Kiba looked over to see what was happening, it was always to be expected that something was going on here. Looking over Kiba saw something he hoped he hadn't actually saw. Before Kiba could get a good look at the boy on the starchier he was rushed though another set of doors. It was until Kenta walked though the hospital door that Kiba knew, that was his son, Sasuke on the starchier.

* * *

**END! **

**Well, I decided to end it here… I know, a really bad spot to end it but I wanted to really get this up for you guys. Sorry for the long wait. Things have been really hectic around my house, and me not wanting to write much as also helped contribute to this being late. I hope the long chapter makes up for this! Anyways, as always please review, follow and fav! Till next time!**


	6. Hospital Disaster

Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 6!

* * *

Kenta looked around the room, not really sure he believed what had just happened. It wasn't every day something like this happened and it sure wasn't helping his metal health any; what with his parents being murdered a few days before hand. Sasuke was the first person in a while he felt attached to. When Sasuke was shot it felt like a part of him was hurt. It was a feeling hard to explain yet it was so painful he desired to share it with someone. Continuing to look around the room; soon his eyes winded, there standing was Kiba, and Naruto sat on the ground playing with some toys. Sighing Kenta walked over to Kiba who was just as surprised to see him.

"Hey, what are you doing out of school so early?" Kiba asked but was soon brought into a hug. Not sure what was going on Kiba returned the hug. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Kiba broke the embrace.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

This was starting to turn into a nightmare for the both of them, Kiba not knowing what was going on, and Kenta being flooded with both new and old bad memories. Kenta shook his head left and right, several times not wanting to speak. Naruto looked over and just looked at the two not really understanding what was going on, soon returning back to the toys. Kenta spoke moments after Naruto had gone back to playing.

"I… I was… at school when I heard the lock down alarm." This was proving to be torcher for Kenta to talk about. Kiba nodded.

"Wanting to figure out was going on I left the classroom and headed to the room closet to where I was, it happened to be the foods room." Kenta cried out, Kiba started to rub Kenta's shoulder reassuringly.

"I waited in that room because I was too scared to go anywhere else, soon Sas… Sasuke came into the room." At the mention of Sasuke's name Kenta had to fight off more tears that threatened to fall from his face. Kiba also had a few tears fall from his eyes after hearing Sasuke's name. Soon a woman walked over to Kenta and tapped his shoulder, turning his head Kenta faced the woman.

"Do you know who Sasuke's legal guardian is?" She spoke her voice firm yet warm and gentle. Kenta nodded with Kiba speaking.

"I'm his father." The woman nodded.

"My name is officer Tenten, and I need to talk to you about your son." Kiba nodded, breaking the embrace between Kenta and himself Kiba looked at Kenta.

"Can you watch Naruto for me, if his name gets called to go back to the doctors office you can go back with him, I'll get to you guys as soon as I can." Kiba spoke with Kenta nodding, slowly moving over to Naruto, Tenten spoke.

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" She spoke her voice with some curiosity in it. Kiba nodded.

"Yes." Tenten nodded.

"We received a report yesterday that he was missing, his father has been looking all over for him." Kiba glared.

"His father, is also my father, he has been abusing him and I took him out of his home for the protection of his health." The woman shook her head.

"Did you get permission to take him out of the house he was living in?" Kiba nodded.

"Yes, I called someone from my work and he said it was fine to take him out, but I would have to fill out some paperwork the next time I came into work, he allowed it because Naruto is a member of my family." Tenten sighed.

"This is really interesting, I checked with the head of the Department of Children Services and there was no record of him being legally taken out of his house."

Kiba looked at her not believing what he was hearing.

"But I did get permission to take him out! I'm not making this up." Tenten looked at him, his face showed every sign of telling the truth, yet her mind was telling her something wasn't right.

"Alright, I'm going to take him back to the station to get some paperwork done and get everything sorted out, if it does turn out that you did have permission to take him out of his home we will bring him back to where you live the next day." She spoke her voice cold and somewhat warm.

"NO! You can't do that, you won't know how to handle him, because of what his father did I'm one of the only people he trusts right now, if you take him away from me it might make him freak out and that wouldn't be good for his heart condition." Tenten was shocked by this sudden outburst but didn't let it show. Looking at Kiba she sighed.

"Alright, prove it, let me hold him." Kiba looked at her not seeing any other way out of this Kiba nodded his head motioning with his hand to Naruto giving the woman to pick him up." Walking over to Naruto the woman picked him up, almost within a millisecond Naruto started to trash his arms around wildly. Tenten observed his reaction to being touched by someone he didn't know, nodding her head she spoke.

"Alright, now I want to test something else out, I'm going to have his father hold him and see what happens from that." Kiba look horrified at the thought of Mark touching Naruto again. Tenten reached for her walk talkie speaking into it.

"Officer Seth, please bring in Mark." She sighed once more, this was one part of her job she didn't like doing, but when it was dealing with the safety of a child she had to take everything into account. Moments later Officer Seth walked into the room with Mark in front of him, a gun pointed to his back.

"Mark, I want you to hold your son." Mark nodded with a smile on his face, almost like he was planning something. Naruto still thrashing about in Tenten's arms Tenten handed Naruto to Mark, once Naruto was out of the of Tenten's arms and into Mark's the fun really started, right a way Naruto trashed his arms around wildly, a few seconds later the kicking started, Naruto kicked his legs back and forth, up and down coming a few inches from Mark's head.

"He has been like this ever since his mother died." Mark lied struggling to keep Naruto in his arms.

"Like hell he has!" Kiba yelled. Tenten looked at Kiba and glared, she was never fond of cursing. The kicking, trashing and screaming continued until a new development came into effect, out of no where Naruto wailed, tears falling from his face, the tears burned his eyes, the smell of alcohol invaded his senses. The next thing that happened took by surprise, Naruto opened his mouth and a mixture of throw up and blood come bursting out of the boys small mouth. A huge puddle landed on Mark who looked at Naruto with evil eyes. Tenten noticed this and moved over enough to grab Naruto from Mark who had no choice but to hand him over.

"Alright, now Kiba, I am going to have you hold him." Tenten spoke with Naruto still trashing, crying and now with closed eyes." Kiba took Naruto from the woman and held him close to his chest, this surprising both the officers, where as Mark just shook his head. Kiba rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back while Naruto continued to cry. Slowly his kicking and trashing came to a stop. The crying continued. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kiba, a faint smile appeared on his face, not even caring Naruto had thrown up all over him; Kiba kissed Naruto on the forehead. Giggling Naruto closed his eyes and just enjoyed being in Kiba's arms. Tenten looked at Naruto and then at Kiba.

"I guess there was a reason why you took him out of his home, however we have to do something about you doing that without having proper permission." Kiba sighed.

"I'll pay any fine, just as long as Mark never gets custody over him ever again."

"You have no proof I did those things to Naruto, it could have been your girl friend!" Mark defended. Tenten looked at Kiba.

"My ex-girlfriend use to beat him, I wasn't aware of this until a year ago, at which time I broke up with her, shortly after the break up she left the country." Tenten nodded while looking at Naruto.

"Alright, I'm going to try one more thing, I'm going to have Naruto tell me who he feels safest with, if none of you I will take him in and get a foster home or orphanage." Both Mark and Kiba objected for different reasons.

"… That's not a good idea, I… Naruto has always been lying you can't trust anything he says." Kiba spoke next.

"Naruto's throat burns whenever he talks, would it be possible for him to write it down on a white board I have been having him use?" Tenten looked at Kiba and then shook her head.

"I really think him talking would be best, if you want I can go get a bottle of water for him to drink after words?" The woman spoke, it was clear she was leaning more towards Kiba. Just hearing how Kiba talked and all the love in his voice was putting this in his favor.

"Like that's going to help, we might as well just get it over with." Kiba was ready to hit Mark however that wouldn't prove useful.

"Yes, if you can get a bottle of water for him after words, do you want me to hand him back to you or do you want me to continue holding him?" Tenten smiled.

"You can continue holding him, it appears that when you're holding him he is very clam." Kiba smiled, he couldn't help it. Tenten walked back out to her car returning a moment later with a bottle of water in her hands. Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, we need you to talk alright?" Naruto shook his head. Tenten smiled.

"Hey buddy, we really need you to talk, it only has to be one word." Naruto looked at Tenten; Tenten taking this chance to tell him what was going on.

"We need you to tell us who you are most comfortable living with, Mark or Kiba." Naruto smiled, only hesitating for a moment before speaking.

"Kiba." Grabbing his throat Naruto closed his eyes. The pain was nowhere near as bad as the first night, but it still hurt to talk. The woman smiled.

"Thanks." Her voice cheerful. "Alright, I think I've heard, and seen enough, I think Naruto would be happiest living with Kiba." Mark glared at Kiba.

"I disagree…" Mark started.

"I don't care what you think, it's clear that Naruto doesn't feel safe with you, not only did he want out of your arms the moment he got in them, but he also said he wanted to be with Kiba."

"Oh, there's more if you would like to see." Tenten nodded. Kiba pulled out his cell phone; navigating to the pictures he pulled up the photo he had taken of the gash on Naruto's side. Tenten gasped.

"What the heck!?" Kiba nodded.

"That was my reaction to finding out he had that, I couldn't believe that someone would do something like this to their kid…" Mark butted in.

"That's photo shopped!" Kiba shook his head.

"Oh? If it's not photo shopped show Naruto's side to us." Kiba nodded his head. Lifting up Naruto's shirt where the wound used to be a nice scar was forming.

"I see." Tenten spoke.

"See, it's like not even there, he has never had anything more than a few self made scratches." Tenten shook her head. Soon a male voice was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The voice announced Kiba sighed.

"I need to take Naruto back with the doctor, can I finish the questions after then?" Tenten shook hear head.

"That's alright, you have done enough, just focus on getting Naruto better." Kiba smiled.

"I will." Walking back to meet the doctor both Kiba and Naruto were now smiling. Things were just starting to turn nasty, even though the two continued to remain positive.

* * *

Naruto sat in the doctor's office in Kiba's lap, his shirt off and face cleaned up. Then Shino spoke.

"So how is Naruto doing today?" Kiba somewhat smiled.

"He's alright, he has had a few nightmares, and a run in with his father while out in the waiting room but everything is fine now" Shino nodded.

"Oh, is there something I need to know?" Kiba shook his head. Shino nodded and then looked at Kiba.

"So what brings you in here today?" Shino asked, Kiba looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"I was hoping you could maybe just check to make sure everything is healing correctly, and maybe get Naruto some shots to help him from getting sick?" Shino looked at Kiba and then slowly nodded.

"Alright, I can sure look him over but I think giving him some shots should wait till he is done with taking the pills, if he gets some shots while taking those pills it might result in a nightmare involving that subject." Kiba looked at her then nodded.

"Oh, okay yeah that does make since." Kiba spoke lightly hugging Naruto. For Naruto right now this was heaven, being able to just be in Kiba's arm's put him on cloud nine. Shino got up and moved over to Naruto.

"So the gash was on his left side?" Shino asked not really knowing as he was just going off on notes. Kiba nodded. "Yes, I am not sure what his dad did to cause something like that but it's got me really worried." Shino nodded.

"Understandable." Lifting up Naruto's shirt Shino smiled.

"It looks like the gash in Naruto's side is healing nicely, it shouldn't take too much longer before he is back to his normal self." Kiba smiled glad to hear that.

"I'm glad, I miss how he use to be, back when I lived with him he was so full of energy, I had a hard time keeping up with him." Shino laughed.

* * *

"You can't leave my son with that bastard!" Mark yelled. Tenten shook her head.

"I have every reason to, but it's not up to me, he will have to appear in court and get a jury to approve of this, but I am almost positive that they will allow this, Naruto appears to be very happy with Kiba."

Mark glared.

* * *

"Well, everything is healing just fine so there is nothing to worry about." Shino smiled.

"Thanks for checking him out, I was just worried." Shino nodded.

"Oh, before you go, is Sasuke your son?" Kina nodded.

"I have hear in my notes that your son is now in room D904 recovering from what happened to him." Kiba sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto looked up at Kiba and noticed a tear fall from his face. Not really knowing why Kiba was crying Naruto just snuggled deeper into Kiba. Kiba looked down and smiled. This little action just warmed Kiba's heart. It didn't matter to Naruto that Kiba had left all those years ago. What was important now that

"You can go see him if you want." Kiba nodded. Shino got up and walked over to the door with Kiba following.

"Let me just give Naruto to the other person who is here with me, I don't think I am ready to tell Naruto what is going on just yet." Kiba whispered. Shino nodded.

* * *

Kiba was now back in the room Sasuke was in after having Kenta watch Naruto. Sasuke had some cords running down from different machines to his body. One was a water IV, and there was one that monitored Sasuke's heart rate. Moving over to Sasuke Kiba grabbed a chair and sat down looking down at his son. He couldn't help but feel like he should have been there to protect him. Kiba sat there for a while and soon heard someone walk though the door; turning around Kiba glared and put his arm over Sasuke protecting him.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba snapped. If it had been any other person Kiba would have kept his voice lower.

"I told you that I would be coming back later after I had enough saved up."

"You never said that, you said you wanted nothing to do with us." Kiba glared at Sakura, it was almost scary.

"I… I… obviously didn't mean it." Sakura defended. Kiba shook his head.

"You had to know after you left the only way you would come back is if the boy who you "liked" didn't work out for you.

"That's not true!" Sakura yelled. Kiba glared at her looking at Sasuke.

"Please do not talk so loudly, Sasuke is sleeping and I really want him to get rested." Sakura glared at Kiba.

"He doesn't need to rest, what he needs is to be awake and talking." Sakura fought back which Kiba returned with another glare.

"He needs to rest, if you ever cared about him you would understand that."

"I care about him, he just needs to learn to deal with the pain." Sakura continued to yell soon a nurse came in.

"Miss, can you please keep your voice down? Sasuke really needs to get some sleep." Sakura glared.

"Fine, I was just leaving anyway." Sakura spoke still just as mad if not more. If she had longer hair she would have flipped it over her shoulder as she walked away. Kiba glared as she walked away, still unable to believe that she had come back. Looking down at Sasuke Kiba smiled, soon there was knock on the door.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Kenta asked, Kiba turning around smiled.

"Alright, he's sleeping right now." Kenta glanced over at Sasuke and smiled. Naruto's head was berried into Kenta's shoulder, Kiba smiled at this.

"I guess he's kind of tired." Kenta nodded.

"Yea, shortly after you left to come back here he walked over to me, I picked him up and he just fell asleep.

"Well, then I guess we'd better start heading home." Kiba glanced down at Sasuke and sighed. Kenta walked over and placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"I'm sure Sasuke is going to be okay, he's a really strong kid." Kiba smiled.

"Thanks." A tear fell from Kiba's face.

* * *

Kiba, Kenta and Naruto were in the car heading home. Kiba drove the car while Kenta and Naruto sat in the back seat. Kenta would have taken the passenger side seat if Naruto didn't want to snuggle with him on the ride home. Not that he mined, it was nice having someone close to him with everything that was going on. Soon they had arrived back at Kiba's place pulling into the parking lot. Kenta looked up at Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, I… I need to tell you something." Kiba looked back and nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" Kenta looked at Kiba, his eyes lowered, small tears fell from his face.

"… Kenta, do you want to talk about this inside?" Kenta looked at Kiba and then slowly nodded.

* * *

Back up in the house Kiba had just put Naruto down for the night and walked back out to the front room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kiba asked sitting down on the couch next to Kenta.

"I… it's about my parents." Kiba nodded as Kenta continued.

"I… I kind of lied the other day… about… needing to get home to help stuff with my parents." Kiba looked at Kenta not showing any difference in his emotion.

"… My parents…" Those were the only words Kenta got out this sentence without breaking down crying. Kiba looked at Kenta and couldn't help but have his heartbreak; after all Kenta was becoming like family with as much bonding he had done. This was going to be a very long night… for a number of reasons.

* * *

**Well, that ends this chapter. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, fav and follow!**


	7. School Prodigy

Kiba looked at Kenta and tired to smile, which was proving rather hard. Kenta was like family and really, Kiba just wanted to hug Kenta hoping it would make him feel better… however not knowing what Kenta would think about it he forced him self, not wanting to scare Kenta.

"… Do you think I'm a bad person?" Kenta spoke breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the room. Kiba glanced over at Kenta shaking his head.

"No, what would make you think that?" Kenta looked at Kiba and then around the room.

"… Had… Had I just stayed in my classroom during the lock down none of this would have happened" Small tears fell from Kenta's face.

"Hey, this is not your fault, don't start blaming yourself about…"

"But it's true!" Kenta raised his voice causing Kiba to jump a little but still remained calm.

"Kenta…" Kiba started placing a hand on his shoulder but retracting his hand after Kenta jerking away. "This is not your fault, it would have happened either way…"

"… I don't know about that, Sasuke only went out of the classroom to look for me, if I had just stayed in the room he would have been fine." Kiba smiled.

"Just try not to blame yourself, I'm sure Sasuke is going to be fine, and as long as we keep Naruto from knowing about this we should be okay." Kenta looked over in the direction of the room I was sleeping in and then back at Kiba.

"You sure that's really a good idea, after all he doesn't trust a lot of people and if you keep this from him, and he finds out somehow you never know what he might do." Kiba frowned a little.

"I… I'm not sure, I just don't want him to find out about this while he is taking those pills, because if he does he is going to have nightmares about it and I really don't want that for him, he's been through so much he just needs time to be able to heal and get back to his normal hyper; cute self. Kenta smiled and looked up at the roof of the apartment. Not seeing Naruto standing over in the hallway with little tears falling from his face.

"If you don't mind telling me, what was he like when he was younger?" Kiba lightly laughed smiling.

"He was full of energy, I loved seeing him run all around the house, often tripping over something our dad had left out, he was the brother anyone would ask for, he wasn't unbearable to live with, he never argued with me about anything, Often times when mom would try to get him to do something and he refused she would come and get me, one time I was even at school and he just wouldn't get up so I had to call and tell him to get up." Kenta laughed.

"… When did you first notice he was getting abused?" Kenta hesitantly asked. Kiba frowned once again.

"… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Kiba shook his head.

"No that's alright, you're like family I think you deserve to know." Kiba smiled.

"… Even though I've lied to you about my parents… you still say that." Kiba lightly laughed.

"I couldn't have done this without you." Kenta smiled. "I'm sure you could have…" Kiba smiled.

"Either way, I'm glad you have been here to help." Kenta continued to smile, soon small footsteps could be heard coming towards them; Kiba looked over and saw Naruto.

"Hey, what you doing up?" I rubbed my eyes.

Looking up at Kiba I lifted up my arms, lightly laughing Kiba picked me up as I snuggled into him.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Kiba nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed, unless you want to talk more." Kenta shook his head. "Nah, that's okay we should really get to bed." Kenta spoke walking over to the bathroom.

Kiba turned down to face me, "Alright Naruto, lets get some sleep." I looked up and nodded.

* * *

Early the next day I awoke with a start at Kiba's phone going off. Glancing over at Kiba I smiled, getting up I slowly moved over to this phone to see just who was calling this late, slowly picking up his phone I glanced at the screen as my eyes grew wide.

"Mark" appeared on the screen. My entire body started to shake, backing up a few steps I dropped Kiba's phone while backing up even more, soon I turned and started to run, but before I got two steps in I rammed into the closet door, my head hitting the door, the next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the floor.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked looking over to the side of the bed I was sleeping on, not seeing me there a knot was forming in his stomach. Soon the sounds of crying made Kiba direct his attention over to the direction of the closet.

"NARUTO!" Kiba shouted jumping up from the bed quickly wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into Kiba as far as I could, my shaking continuing showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

Kenta looked around Sasuke's room, he wasn't sure what made him sleep in this room, he wasn't sure if it was something about him that he just liked, or the smell of his sheets that had his sent on it. The room was dark; the only light that came though was from the bathroom light in the hall. Getting out of bed Kenta slowly walked out to the kitchen opening the fridge.

* * *

**At the hospital:**

"How is Sasuke doing?" The nurse asked.

"Actually he is doing rather well, the bullet on scraped the side of his head."

"Do you think he will be able to go home soon?" The doctor looked at Sasuke smiling.

"Yes, he should be able to go home in a few days, the only thing I am worried about is that something might have happened with his brain and he might have some memory lose." The nurse nodded.

"Well that's not too uncommon, but I hope it's nothing serious, if you want tomorrow we can do a test to make sure nothing to serious is going on." The doctor nodded.

"That will help, if you can do that first thing tomorrow." The nurse nodded walking out of the room followed by the doctor. An evil laugh could be heard behind the curtain.

* * *

Kiba rocked me back and forth on his lap while he sat in bed. My crying had stopped and the pain in my head was starting to dull away but I still continued to shake. Soon a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in." Kiba spoke looking at the door; the door opened reviling Kenta smiling.

"Thought I heard someone up." Kiba laughed lightly.

"Naruto ran into the closet, I guess something scared him while he was sleeping, not really sure what." Kenta looked around the room and smiled.

"Maybe it was your phone…" Kiba looked at him confused.

"Your phone is on the floor." Kiba looked down and smiled. Holding the back of my neck Kiba bent down, using his free hand grabbed the phone and pressing the on switch he frowned, almost instantly knowing why I got scared. Looking down Kiba spoke.

"Naruto, did you see the text from Mark?" I looked up giving a nod, then instantly returning my head to its original position.

"Well that explains it, Naruto saw the text from Mark and must have gotten scared." Kenta looked a little worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, mark is probably just upset." Kenta nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink of water, want me to get anything for Naruto or yourself?" Kiba looked down at me as my stomach growled.

"I… I guess he's hungry, Kenta do you know what time it is?" Kenta shook his head.

"Why don't you check your phone?" Kiba laughed but checked his phone and smiled.

"Well, it's five in the morning, or they're about anyway." Smiling I look up at Kiba as my stomach growls again. Both Kiba and Kenta laughed.

"Kenta, can you take Naruto for me while I go see what Mark wanted?" Nodding Kenta walked over and picked me up, snuggling into the warmth of his shirt closing my eyes a smiled formed on his face. Soon I felt Kenta moving, I kept my eyes closed. Kiba closed his door dialing Marks number.

* * *

Mark was sitting on his couch a stern look on his face. Soon the door opened reveling a tall man.

"So what to you so long, it was a really simple job?" Mark complained yelling. The other man glaring at Mark snapped.

"It's a lot harder than you think to get into the hospital, and then find the room someone is in without asking someone their for help!" Getting up Mark started walking over to the man glaring, soon stopping when he heard his phone ring. Glancing over at the phone he groaned. Returning back to the couch Mark picked up the phone answering.

"WHAT!" He snapped, his voice cracking.

"What, do you mean what? Why is there a picture of my son on my phone from a text from you?"

Mark smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, I never sent you a picture of your son." Mark noticeably calmed down.

"Well I have a picture here of Sasuke while he is in the hospitable and he only just got in there, so you must have taken it somehow." Mark sighed.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about." With that Mark hung up the phone an evil smile on his face. Kiba sighed opening the bedroom door and walking out to the living room seeing Naruto eating some soup.

"So, he will now eat soup?" Kiba directed his attention from Naruto to Kenta.

"Yeah, I didn't heat it up all the way, just enough so it wasn't too cold and I guess he likes it that way." Looking up I smiled giggling. Kiba walked over to the table sitting down in his chair.

"Kiba, do you want anything to eat?" Kiba shook his head.

"No that's alright, I will eat something when I get to work, do you think you can watch Naruto today?" Kenta thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, I have school today, if I may who did you get to watch Sasuke when you were at work?" Kiba smiled.

"To be honest, no one I would have Sasuke stay home by himself, I would make sure he had stuff to eat and all, but he would do just fine by himself. I don't want to leave Naruto home alone at this point in time because of what is going on." Kenta nodded.

"Well… I guess… I could take him to school with me, he would need to bring something to do while I do my school work though." Kiba looked at Kenta a little worried.

"You sure? I can try to get someone else to watch-" Kenta interrupted Kiba.

"It's fine as long as you write a note saying that I can watch him everything should be fine…"

Kiba looked at Kenta then at Naruto.

"Naruto, are you fine with going to school with Kenta today while I'm at work?" I looked over at Kenta and smiled while nodding my head.

"Alright, just make sure to call me if something comes up, I always have my cell phone with me." Kenta nodded. Kiba reached over to grab some paper and a pen then started to write the note.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and looked around the room, attempting to lift up his head Sasuke screamed in pain then letting it fall back down to the pillow, soon a nurse walked in.

"Looks like your awake." The nurse smiled Sasuke looked around again and then started to panic.

"W…w…Wha…" Sasuke's breathing started to rise soon finding a hang on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sasuke, Kiba went home last night, if you want I can call him." Sasuke jerked away and continued to panic. Soon Sasuke c

* * *

Kenta had arrived at school and carried Naruto in his arms to the first class of the day. Arriving in the classroom the teacher laughed lightly.

"Well, I wasn't aware that you had a brother." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"He's not my brother, though he sure feels like one to me, I am taking care of him for a friend while he's at work." The teacher smiled.

"Oh? Well that's alright does he have something to do?" Kenta shook his head.

"We were unable to find anything, so I was hoping you might have something he could do." The teacher smiled. "Sure, if I may ask how old is he?" Kenta smiled.

"He's nine, even though he doesn't look like it." The teacher lightly laughed.

"Well, let me find something he can do." Kenta nodded sitting me down in the seat next to him. Looking over I smiled. The classroom was different than most I'd saw in movies. Me being home schooled my entire life I really wasn't sure what it exactly looked like as they use sets in movies. Soon the teacher walked back over to me setting a piece of paper down and a pencil.

"Alright, try working on this." She spoke with a soft gentle voice I looked at the paper then nodded. Picking up the pencil I started to work on what math problems.

"Naruto, if you have some troubles with those feel free to ask me." Kenta spoke in a whisper I nodded. I looked back down at my work sheet. The first answer was really easy. One plus five; I smiled. A good ten minutes passed and soon I had the worksheet done. Reaching over I rubbed Kenta's shoulder; slowly Kenta looked over at me and smiled.

"I finished the paper." Kenta smiled reaching over grabbing the paper Kenta started to look it over. Once he got near the bottom Kenta glanced over at me and then smiled while looking back at the paper. Soon he finished looking it over and looked at me.

"I'm going to go give this to the teacher, I'll be back in a minute." Kenta got up and walked over to the teacher who was sitting at her desk going over some other worksheets from other students. Kenta stood there for a few minutes before the teacher looked up.

"Finish your work again Kenta?" The teacher shook her head. Kenta laughed.

"No, but I am close, but I wanted to give you Naruto's worksheet, you might want to check it over, but it looks like he got everything right." The teacher looked at Kenta a little shocked then took the worksheet.

"Well, that's a little surprising as I gave him a little above his grade level." The teacher looked at the worksheet, her eyes going down on the paper every few seconds.

"Well, this is interesting, he did get it all right, and I don't have anything else he could do… So why not just let him read?" Kenta nodded walking back over to his seat then sitting down I looked over at him with a smile soon I found a hand on my head, the hand moved back and fourth a few times.

"Good job Naruto, you got it all correct." I lightly giggled.

"Why don't you go over to the bookshelf over there and try to find something to read?" I looked over in the direction Kiba was facing and nodded. Getting up from my seat I walked over to the books and started looking for something to read. Soon finding something I walked back over to the desk and started reading. Glancing over at Kenta I frowned. He had been on that same problem for a few minutes now. Moving my hand over to Kenta I shook his shoulder. Looking over Kiba smiled.

"Need something Naruto?" I shook my head.

"Want help?" It still hurt a little to speak but the pain was nowhere as bad as it was before. Kenta smiled.

"That's okay, I'm not sure you could do this work, it's a little more advanced than what you did." I rolled my eyes earning a chuckle from Kenta. Closing my book I grabbed some paper from Kenta's backpack then using the pencil I started to work on the math problem Kenta was stuck on. A few minutes later I smiled moving it over to Kenta's desk. Kenta looked over and sighed.

"Thanks, but really I don't think…" Kenta stopped taking a look at the problem and then the answer I had wrote down, not believing his eyes Kenta raised his hand not wanting to get up again.

"Yes Kenta?" The teacher smiled looking up from what she was doing.

"I want to show you something." Kenta spoke still a little shocked. Receiving a nod from the teacher Kenta waited for the teacher to come over to his desk. A few moments later the teacher was at Kenta's desk.

"So what did you want to show me?" Kenta lifted up the paper handing it to the teacher who took it looking at it and then smiled.

"Yes, this is correct?" Kenta couldn't believe it. A problem he was having a hard time with someone younger than him solved.

"Funny you should say that…" The teacher looked at Kenta confused.

"I didn't do that, that was Naruto I have been having some problems with this one for about ten minutes, and Naruto solved it in about two minutes."

"What?" The teacher looked at me still just as confused. Still smiling I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how…" The teacher smiled kneeling down next to me.

"Naruto, have you done any work like this before?" I shook my head keep my eyes matching hers. Nodding she turned the paper over then wrote another math problem down onto it.

"Alright, try doing this one Naruto." Nodding my head I went to work on the problem soon finishing it and handing it to the teacher kneeling next to me. Taking the paper she looked at it and smiled.

"Well, this is sure something else, he got this problem correct as well." Kenta almost feel back in his seat. I giggled again a little too loud this time, everyone turning to look at who was gigging.

"Well, I… I guess…" The teacher was a little too shocked to even speak.

**(End of class)**

Kenta started to pack up his things; glancing over at Kenta I smiled looking over Kenta returned the smile.

"Alright Naruto, now we have to go to writing class." Nodding I smiled. Soon Kenta picked me up and we were on our way to the next classroom.

**(End of the school day) **

"I can't believe you, how can you be so good at everything at such a young age?" I lightly laughed snuggling into Kenta's neck. We waited in the front of the school. Soon some kids walked back and stopped in front of us. Each of the boys reeked of cigarette smoke. Honestly I couldn't stand the smell.

"Hey, can you guys please not stand so close to us?" Kenta spoke holding me in his arms in a comforting embrace. The tallest boy turned around glaring.

"We don't have to move and wont." His voice was very serious but also mocking. Kenta glared back at them.

"So I didn't know you got some girl pregnant, what's her name?" The boy mocked; looking up at Kenta I frowned, his face had gone from sweet and innocent to pure anger, yet he didn't lash out at them.

"It's funny that you should think that, actually I was just thinking about her." The older teen smirked.

"Oh? And who prey tell is she?" Kenta smirked as horn honked. Kenta looked over.

"I'd love to tell you, but my ride is here." Holding onto Kenta tightly as he got up I looked over at one of the guys, the smell started to go up my nose, I berried my face into his shirt, unlike the foul smell his shirt smelt sweet. Closing my eyes I smiled and soon we were in the back seat of Kiba's car.

"So, how was school today?" Kiba looked back though the rear view mirror at Kenta and myself.

"It was great, math was fun." Kenta looked at me while I giggled.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, it turns out that Naruto is really good at doing math problems." Kiba raised an eyebrow while I continued to giggle. The entire ride home we spent talking an laughing.

* * *

**Well, this marks the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out it was really hard for me to write. Hope you guys like it, Review, Fav and Follow for updates! Look for the next chapter two to three months from now. Though it may be sooner. **


End file.
